Hermosa Distracción
by Miumiu23
Summary: Era solo una aventura de una noche, pero se convirtio en algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Todo lo que paso entre Bulma y Vegeta en el periodo de tres años y más!
1. El comienzo

**Hola, decidí escribir esto porque me encantan Vegeta y Bulma, son mi pareja favorita. Siento que su historia no es la típica de él chico malo se enamora de la chica buena. Para empezar, Bulma no es la típica chica buena, lo que la hace más interésate. Como sea, espero y que les guste esta historia **

**¡Advertencia! Tiene lenguaje para adultos**

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de DBZ le pertenece a Akira toriyama**

* * *

¡Qué extraños podían ser los giros de la vida! Hace un año, Bulma le tenía un miedo enorme al Principe de los Saiyajins, Vegeta. No sólo te temía, también le odiaba por asesinar sin piedad a su novio,Yamcha y a los demás Guerreros Z. Y sin embargo, ahora él vivía en su casa, comiendo en la misma mesa que ella y entrenando en la cámara de gravedad que su padre había construido para Goku.

Desde que él misterioso joven de pelo purpura les advirtió en que en exactamente tres años unos androides destruirían la tierra, Vegeta se la había pasado entrenando sin parar. No hablaba con nadie, no salía, no hacía otra cosa que no fuera entrenar. Bulma por otro lado, se la pasaba en su laboratorio, creando innovadores inventos y haciendo mejoras a sus robots. Rápidamente la interacción entre ambos se fue definiendo por un ciclo reconocible: Vegeta le ordenaba a Bulma algo, Bulma le exigía que digiera por favor, discutían, Bulma terminaba cediendo y luego volvían a ignorarse. Una y otra vez.

Todo permaneció de esa manera por varios meses. Hasta que un día….

Bulma camino dormilonamente hacía su laboratorio con una taza de café en la mano. Las luces se prendieron en cuanto ella puso un pie en la habitación. Colocó la taza sobre el escritorio, prendió la computadora, y recogió unos papeles, ordenándolos. El día apenas comenzaba, y ella ya estaba exhausta, su mente para ser más precisos. Estaba cansada de pensar. Saber que en tres años unos androides podrían acabar con todos y que ella no podía hacer nada, la frustraba a más no poder. Y por si eso fuera poco, ella tenía el presentimiento de que Yamcha la estaba siendo infiel, otra vez.

"Ugh"- Bulma gimió, agarrándose ambos lados de la cabeza y deambulando al otro lado del laboratorio. Vio el estéreo y lo prendió, queriendo distraerse un poco. La canción que sonó era unas de sus favoritas. Inmediatamente, su cabeza comenzó a menearse, sus caderas se movieron de un lado al otro, y luego sus manos se le unieron. De mejor humor, Bulma le subió a todo volumen, y dio pequeños saltitos mientras agitaba vigorosamente sus caderas y sacudía su cabello. Dejándose llevar por la música, sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos y torpes, luciendo más como si estuviera teniendo un ataque, pero no importaba, estaba sola, nadie podía juzgarla.

Salvo que no estaba completamente sola.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con el cabello en la cara y el trasero elevado en el aire por su baile tan bizarro.

Poco a poco, se enderezo, acomodo los mechones azules detrás de sus oídos y se volvió mientras decía

"Hola, Vegeta"

Él estaba recargado contra la pared, tenía los labios fruncidos y sus cejas arqueadas—"¿Acaso eso es un ritual terrícola para invocar la lluvia?"

Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada mientras apagaba la música-"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí tan temprano o sólo disfrutas insultarme?"

"Un poco de ambas"- Vegeta sonrió burlonamente y con brazos cruzados, se le acercó- "Otra vez se descompusieron los robots de entrenamiento. Arréglalos"

"Es la quinta vez en la semana que los arregló"- Bulma dijo entre dientes, masajeando sus cienes

"No es mi culpa que esas latas sean tan débiles"

"¡Hay pero que malagradecido eres!"- Bulma estalló, echando fuego por los ojos

"La malagradecida aquí eres tú. Yo estoy entrenando para salvar ese planeta lleno de tierra"- Argumentó Vegeta

Bulma tembló por la irá que corría por sus venas—" No, tú…"- Le pico en el pecho con su dedo índice y él se estremeció por su contacto —"Estas entrenando para ser más fuerte que Goku. Algo que obviamente nunca lograras"

Satisfecha por la expresión de enojo de Vegeta, ella se dio media vuelta y regreso a su escritorio. Antes de que pudiera sentarse, ella se encontraba clavada contra la pared, la cara de Vegeta a centímetros de la de ella. Estaban tan cerca que Bulma podía oler la menta y el café en su aliento.

"No me provoques, mujer, o puede que te lastime"—Gruño Vegeta, dándole una mirada asesina— "He sido entrenado para matar desde que nací"

Por alguna extraña razón, ella no le creyó ni por un momento. Le había dicho lo mismo cada vez que peleaban y ninguna vez le toco un solo cabello. Bulma se inclinó más hacía él y la atmosfera entre ellos poco a poco fue cambiando, cargándose con una energía nueva

"Wow" – Dijo ella fingiendo emoción —"¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado entrenando para ser un imbécil?"

Vegeta la empujo con mayor fuerza contra la pared. Su aspecto se volvió peligroso y mordaz -"No puedes hablarle de esa manera al príncipe de los Saiyajins"

La boca se le secó, el corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Sin embargo, ella no paro. Esas sensaciones no eran de miedo, eran de algo…más.

" Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado entrenando para ser un imbécil_, su majestad_?"

La mirada de Vegeta se oscureció. Bulma empezó a sentirse un poco incomoda por la cercanía del Saiyajin, y al ver que no hacía nada, ella lo empujo hacía atrás ,y sorprendentemente él se hizo a un lado.

"Sabes, sí yo no pasara tanto tiempo arreglando los robots que destruyes, tal vez podría crear nuevos y mejores robots de entrenamiento"

Bulma apuntó a unos planos con dibujos de unos prototipos. Un montón de números y formulas alrededor de ellos. Vegeta frunció el ceño y los estudio por unos momentos

"No creo que puedas crear algo que yo no pueda destruir. Los materiales no son resistentes, la tecnología no es tan avanzada…"

"Oye, ¿Acaso yo te digo como pelear?"- Bulma preguntó adoptando una pose de manos en la cintura- "No lo creo. Así que cállate y déjame trabajar. Se lo que estoy haciendo"

"Estarías perdiendo tu tiempo" –Dijo Vegeta, los ojos aun puestos en los planos-"La quinta ecuación está equivocada"

"¡Claro que no!"—Chilló Bulma, indignada-" ¿Tú qué sabes de matemáticas?"

Vegeta la miró ferozmente-"Para tu información, los guerreros de elite tienen que tener un vasto conocimiento en diferentes áreas, las matemáticas incluidas. Es por eso que sé que este prototipo no funcionara sí no corriges esa ecuación"

" De acuerdo, genio, sí eres tan listo, ¿Porque no arreglas los robots tú mismo?"

"No tienes un perro y vas a buscar el palo tú mismo"— Comentó Vegeta simplemente

"¡Ay!" — Bulma apretó los puños—"¡Yo no soy un perro!"

" Pues ladras como uno"- murmuró Vegeta

"¡CLARO QUE NO!¡CALLATE, MONO ESPACIAL!" –Gritó Bulma tan fuerte que los vidrios temblaron

"De eso estoy hablando"- Vegeta se estremeció, cubriéndose los odios

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Había alcanzado su límite. Después, de una incómoda pausa, Bulma exhaló por la nariz- "¿Sabes qué? Ya no me voy a enojar. Me saldrán arrugas. Arreglare tus estúpidos juguetes cuando acabe con mi trabajo,¿ le parece bien, su majestad?"- Dijo lo último de manera sarcástica

Vegeta le dio la espalda y sin decir otra palabra, desapareció del laboratorio; sin dejar ningún rastro. Bulma parpadeó varias veces, mirando el lugar en donde hace unos segundos él estaba parado, preguntándose a sí misma, si de verdad él había estado allí en absoluto.

_La estaba volviendo loca _

* * *

El resto del día ambos continuaron ignorándose; ella en su laboratorio y él en la cámara de gravedad. Bulma seguía tan enojada con Vegeta que decidió saltarse la comida con tal de no verlo. Algo de lo que se arrepentía porque estaba muriéndose de hambre. Debido a que arreglaba los robots de Vegeta casi diariamente, ella ya podía armarlos de nuevo hasta con los ojos cerrados. Habiendo terminado con todo su trabajo y sabiendo que Vegeta ya había terminado de comer, Bulma subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Calentó el platillo que le dejo su mama en el refrigerador y se dispuso a comer. Cuando termino, lavo su plato, fue a la ventana y observo, sus ojos se fijaron en la Cámara de Gravedad. Se podían escuchar las explosiones de las bolas de energía que lanzaba Vegeta. Ella suspiro- ¿Qué estaba pensando al invitar al arrogante príncipe Saiyajin a quedarse en su casa? La verdad era que ella no estaba pensando, fue como un impulso. Algo que le nació del corazón. Era irónico que la persona más fría del universo fuera capaz de derretir su corazón. Vegeta era una fortaleza impenetrable con un corazón lleno de pura maldad, sin embargo cada vez que Bulma lo veía, lo único que veía era…soledad. Vegeta estaba muy solo. Al igual que ella. Aunque tuviera a Yamcha y a sus padres, siempre tenía este vacío, como si hubiera algo que no le permitiera conectarse con los demás, algo que la mantenía alejada de todos.

Nadie podía entrar.

Bulma estaba parada de puntitas, guardando los platos en el gabinete de arriba cuando de repente, se resbalo y se fue de espaldas, aterrizando sobre una pierna. Algo se rompió y ella grito de dolor. Intento levantarse pero su pierna le dolía cada vez que la movía

"¡Mama, Papa!"

No hubo respuesta. Entonces recordó que como era domingo, sus padres habían salido a comprar la despensa para toda la semana. Como pudo, levanto su cadera y saco su teléfono, marcando a Yamcha.

"Hola"- Casi no poda oír a Yamcha por todo el ruido

"Yamcha, soy yo, Bulma"- Dijo ella casi gritando

"Bulma, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy en el campo de bateo, preparándome para mi siguiente juego"

Bulma apretó más fuerte el celular- "Escucha, me resbale y creo que fracture la pierna. Tienes que venir para que me lleves al hospital"

"Pero te dije que estoy en el campo de bateo"

"Pues salte del campo de bateo. De verdad me duele mucho la pierna, no puedo moverla"

"El entrenador no me dejara y ya sabes que necesito el dinero. ¿Porque no le hablas a uno de los doctores de Capsule Corp?"

"¡Porque pensé que mi novio se preocuparía por mí y me ayudaría!"- Grito ella, terminando la llamada.

Increíble.

Las lágrimas se derramaron tanto por el dolor que sentía en la pierna como por la reacción de Yamcha. Últimamente, para Yamcha todo era más importante que ella. Su novia. _Tal vez se comporta de esa manera porque ya encontró a otra zorra con quien revolcarse-_ pensó Bulma agriamente. Una vez más, ella trato ponerse de pie pero lo único que consiguió fue que le doliera la espalda. Estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia cuando Vegeta entró a la cocina. El caminó como si ella no estuviera allí, pasando encima de ella para llegar al refrigerador

"¡Oye! ¡Que no me ves tirada aquí? Casi me pisas"- Exclamó ella, moviendo violentamente los brazos

Vegeta se detuvo por un momento, encogiéndose de hombros- "Pues levántate"

"No puedo, me lastime la pierna"

"Que mal"– dijo él sin emoción. Saco una botella de agua y se la bebió toda de un sorbo.

"¡ash!- Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos- "Todos los hombres son unos idiotas"

Vegeta se recargo contra la mesa- ¿Todos o él debilucho de tu novio?

Bulma abrió un ojo- "Él…Tú"

Hubo otra pausa incomoda. Vegeta tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Bulma se agarró la pierna y lentamente la empezó a doblar. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo y ella se mordió el labio para no gritar.

"Deja de moverte"-ordenó Vegeta hostilmente.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la estaban observando detenidamente. Bulma sintió un extraño cosquilleó en la parte baje del estomagó y se mordió aún más el labio. Vegeta avanzó en su dirección y se arrodilló frente a ella. Instintivamente, Bulma se escabulló hacia atrás, lejos de Vegeta- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dije que no te movieras"- Repitió Vegeta, poniendo una mano en el estomagó de ella para mantenerla quieta.

Una suave brisa sopló a través de la habitación pero ni eso pudo refrescar a Bulma, quien de pronto estaba sudando mientras su corazón palpitaba como loco. Ella se quedó viendo la mano del Saiyajin; era fuerte y bien proporcionado. Y poco a poco, sus ojos trazaron los musculosos brazos de él, sus anchos hombros, y finalmente llegaron a su cara. El rostro del príncipe Saiyajin estaba compuesto de líneas duras y ángulos esculpidos por sombras dándole un aire misterioso. Definitivamente nunca antes había visto a alguien tan increíblemente guapo_. Vaya que lucía como un príncipe_.- "Solo te la fracturaste"- Dijo Vegeta, irrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bulma

"Me lo supuse"- graznó ella-"Voy hablarle al médico de la compañía para que venga a revisarme"

Vegeta apretó los labios y se quitó sus guantes blancos. Cerró sus ojos y sus manos comenzaron a brillar con energía. El las coloco en la pierna de Bulma, causando que ella se estremeciera-"¿Qué estas…?"

"Cállate"- Ordenó el. La energía que estaba en las manos de Vegeta se esparció por toda la pierna de Bulma. El dolor se fue, para ser remplazado por una sensación de comodidad. Ella lo miraba atónita al entender lo que había hecho: La había sanado. Bulma no dijo nada. Ella siempre pensó que Vegeta era como un venadito; un movimiento en falso y salía corriendo. Al estar tan cerca de él, Bulma sentía como sí una abrumadora ola de oscuridad, seducción e impenitente peligro descendía sobre ella. Se quedaron viendo por lo que parecían años hasta que Vegeta se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta

"¿Vegeta?"- Bulma lo llamó antes de que se fuera

Él se detuvo en el umbral – "¿Qué?"

Bulma sonrió, una sonrisa dulce y sincera. Quería darle las gracias pero conociéndolo, un agradecimiento lo haría enojar y destruiría cualquier tipo de conexión que formaron hoy- "Aunque me haigas ayudado, sigues siendo un idiota. Las estaciones cambian, pero no las personas. No importa lo que hagas, yo siempre te veré de la misma manera"

* * *

Bulma estaba leyendo un libro antes de irse a dormir cuando Yamcha entro a su habitación cargando un gran ramo de rosas.

"¿Quién te dejo entrar?"- Preguntó ella, mirando el reloj mientras él se acercaba. Ya era casi media noche.

"Tus padres"- Contestó él, subiéndose al lado de ella y apartando el pelo azul de su cara , frotando su pulgar contra la mejilla de ella.

Bulma le dio un manotazo – "Yamcha, te necesitaba mucho hace rato y me diste la espalda"

"Lo sé, por eso vine"- Yamcha le entregó las rosas y le dio un beso en la frente –"Lo siento, pero de verdad estaba ocupado."

"Claro, jugando con tus pelotas"- Dijo ella con disgusto

"Estaba entrenando para el juego de hoy"- Repuso Yamcha, indignado-" Gane, por si te interesa saber"

Bulma se cruzó de brazos, poniendo los ojos en blanco- "Apuesto a que metiste muchos _home runs_"- Ella dijo haciendo una imitación de un gesto de sexo oral con su lengua

"¿Sabes que, Bulma? De verdad me estoy hartando de esto. Lo único que haces es tacharme de infiel cuando yo vine a verte porque estaba preocupado"

"Se nota lo preocupado que estabas"- farfulló ella

"Sí quieres ser una arpía, está bien por mi"- Dijo Yamcha, parándose de la cama –"Yo me voy. Quédate leyendo tu libro de nerd , y nos vemos mañana"

"¿Qué tal si _no_ nos vemos mañana?"- Bulma también se puso de pie, azotando un pie contra el suelo

Yamcha arqueó una ceja- "Creí que habías dicho que te fracturaste una pierna"

"Me equivoque. Era una simple torcedura"

"¿Entonces porque haces tanto escándalo"

"No estoy haciendo escándalo. Si me dolía mucho, de no ser por…"-Bulma se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más

"¿De no ser por quién?"- Yamcha la miro sospechosamente, arrugando su frente

Bulma agitó la mano –"Olvídalo. No me creerías aunque te lo digiera"- _Yo aún no lo puedo creer_

"Oye"- Yamcha le agarró el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos- "Lo siento, Bulma. Sabes que te amo. Tú eres la única chica de mi vida."

Sus palabras estaban llenas de honestidad pero Bulma no le creía. Ya le había visto la cara muchas veces. ¿Cómo creerle después de que lo encontró con la exnovia de uno de sus mejores amigos? Con esa tal Maron. La engaño varias veces con ella. Nunca se lo dijo a Krillin pues aunque se hacía el fuerte, todos sabían que su rompimiento le había afectado bastante. No lo quería lastima más.

Yamcha la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacía el y besándole el cuello mientras le desabotonaba la blusa que traía. Bulma se apartó, limpiándose la saliva que le había dejado.-"Hoy no, Yamcha. Ha sido un día largo - Ella se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos- "Ya se. ¿Qué tal si nos abrazamos y ya?"

Por dentro se sentía muy mal y lo único que quería era que alguien la sostuviera; sentirse segura. Yamcha comenzó a caminar para atrás, rascándose una parte de la cara- "Tienes razón, ha sido un día largo. Mejor te dejo descansar. Nos vemos"- Yamcha salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de tras de él.

Bulma se tumbó sobre la cama, estirando los brazos mientras veía el techo- _Cuando más lo necesitaba, él siempre se iba._

Como todos.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Vegeta se salio mucho de personaje? ¿Creen que deba seguir escribiendo?  
**

**¡Por favor, comenten!**


	2. Explosion

Días después, Bulma estaba sentada en el sofá individual de la sala, pensando en la amenaza que representaban los androides. Le estresaba saber que todos menos ella, estaban haciendo algo para poder derrotarlos. Incluso Yamcha había renunciado a su equipo de baseball para entrenar tiempo completo.

Ah, sí sigo pensando en eso no voy a poder estar tranquila –Bulma dijo en voz alta, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

"¡Bulma! ¡Bulma!" - La voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Bulma alzó la cabeza y vio a su madre entrar con una bandeja entre las manos –"Te tengo una sorpresa. Acabo de encontrar una nueva pastelería. Mira"- Bunny colocó la bandeja en la mesa en frente de ella. Una gran variedad de galletas , pasteles y una taza de té estaban adentro. – "¿Verdad que están bonitos?"

"Mhm" —El estómago de Bulma estaba revuelto por los nervios. Dudaba mucho poder comer algo así de dulce sin vomitar.

Bunny se sentó en el otro sillón, riendo—"Se ven exquisitos. ¿No te gustaría probarlos?"

Bulma puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza —"Que envidia me das. Nunca tienes preocupaciones"

"Vamos, Bulma. Tómalo con calma. No tienes por qué estar triste solo porque Yamcha y Vegeta están entrenando y no te hacen caso. ¡Arriba esos ánimos!"

"¡Por favor, mama!" –Exclamó Bulma, inclinándose hacia adelanta y apretando los puños— "No hagas esas bromas de mal gusto"

Su padre caminó hacia ellas, bostezando ruidosamente mientras se estiraba—"Vaya, Vaya. Esta vez si que estoy sorprendido. Vegeta es un hombre muy efusivo."

Al oír el nombre de Vegeta, Bulma no pudo evitar estremecerse—"¿Qué?"

"Ya le he dicho muchas veces que es imposible para él estar entrenando a una gravedad aumentada trescientas veces pero siempre me esta pidiendo nuevos robots para ejercitarse ya que siempre los descompone"

_¡Ese bastardo!. _No solo la estaba molestando a ella con sus estúpidos robots pero también a su padre. ¿Quién se cree que es? Ah, si. El príncipe de los Saiyajins—"Él es un lunático a quien solo le gusta pelear"- Espetó Bulma

"¿En serio? Pues yo creo que él es un chico muy guapo"—Dijo Bunny, soñadoramente

"¡Querida!"- El Sr. Brief miró incrédulo a su esposa—"La otra vez me dijiste que Goku estaba guapo, y ahora Vegeta"

"Bueno, si"- Bunny tomó una taza de te y la sostuvo en el aire—"Goku es un chico guapo pero Vegeta tiene una gran fortaleza que lo hace ver muy varonil e inteligente. Ninguna mujer podría rechazarlo. Y esa frente que tiene tan amplia lo hace ver muy singular"- Después de tomar un sorbo a su té, Bunny se llevó una mano a su cara- "¡Ya se! Para la próxima vez lo invitare para que tenga una cita conmigo"

Ahora sí que iba a vomitar. Bulma parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que su madre acababa de decir. Aunque no le sorprendía, su madre siempre había sido de esa manera. Lo que la sobrecogía era la parte de _ninguna mujer podría rechazarl_o_._ Odiaba admitirlo pero en eso tenía razón. Vegeta era sumamente atractivo…hasta que conocías su personalidad arrogante y orgullosa.

Bulma estaba a punto de beber un poco de té, cuando toda la casa se comenzó a sacudir de forma violenta, causando que su nariz terminara dentro de la taza. Afuera, una intensa columna de humo se elevaba al cielo

_Vegeta._

Ella brincó del sofá y corrió a toda velocidad. En cuanto puso un pie afuera, vio la cámara de gravedad hecha pedazos. Yamcha la alcanzó y juntos se apresuraron a los escombros. Bulma se agachó, intentando encontrar a Vegeta.

"La nave no podía resistir más"- Comentó Yamcha—"Ese entrenamiento era sumamente peligroso."

"Vegeta"-Por una extraña razón, un nudo se le formo en la garganta, y su voz salió débil y entrecortada. ¿Él no estaba…?- "Ay, no" – Ni siquiera lo podía pensar. Rápidamente, ella empezó a escarbar a través de la pila de escombros, intentando encontrar al Saiyajin.

De repente, una mano emergió de entre el concreto. Bulma gritó y se fue de espaldas, llevándose a Yamcha al piso junto con ella. Lentamente, Vegeta se incorporó, con una expresión de dolor pero sin perder su usual ceño fruncido.

"Vegeta, estas vivo"—Dijo, Bulma

"Por supuesto"- Siseó el príncipe, poniéndose de pie.

Bulma suspiró, aliviada. Una vez que la preocupación pasó, ella dejo salir el enojo que burbujeaba en su interior- "¡Oye! ¿Qué intentabas hacer? Por poco destruyes mi casa. ¡Haber sí ya te comportas!"

Vegeta sonrió, altaneramente mientras enderezaba su cuerpo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y termino cayéndose hacia atrás. Un tornillo reboto varios metros, con un sonido metálico.

"¡Ah! ¡ Vegeta!"- Bulma se precipito a sus pies, y se apresuró hacía él. Ella puso un brazo detrás de sus hombros, cuidadosa de evitar tocar sus heridas.

"Ni se te ocurra cometer una tontería" -Advirtió Vegeta con voz ronca –"Interfieres con mi entrenamiento"

"¿Aun piensas seguir entrenando? Con este cuerpo tan mal herido es imposible"

"Estas heridas con insignificantes para mí. Soy el Saiyajin más fuerte todo el universo y les voy a demostrar que superaré a ese inútil de Kakarotto"—Nunca antes ella había escuchado a alguien hablar con tanta determinación.

"Si, hombre, si, puedes superar a cualquier persona, pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte"-Dijo Bulma calmadamente

"A mi ninguna mujer me da órdenes" – Gruñó Vegeta poniéndose de nuevo de pie. Sin embargo no logró hacerlo y termino yéndose de lado, golpeando su cabeza contra los escombros

"¡Vegeta!"

* * *

Bulma no podía apartar la vista de Vegeta. Él estaba tendido en una cama, con un gran vendaje en su cabeza y brazos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, y tenía puesta una máscara de oxígeno. Tenía un parche en cada mejilla. Varias máquinas parpadeaban.

"No me que más que decir que es un milagro que esté vivo" – Dijo su padre- "Los Saiyajin son una raza muy resistente"

"Pobrecito de Vegeta"—Lloró su madre

"Vámonos"- Susurró su padre después de una pequeña pausa. Luego ellos se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en el pasillo. Bulma también estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces un sonido brutal escapó de los labios de Vegeta

"Kakarotto"

Bulma se detuvo y se giró para verlo –"¿Eh?"

Vegeta empezó a temblar, sus parpados se movían de un lado al otro –"S-Sere más fuerte que tú. Superaré tus poderes. A como de lugar"- Juró el príncipe

_Incluso dormido piensa en eso_. Bulma permaneció donde estaba, mirando el cuerpo en la cama. Vegeta estaba respirando agitadamente, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Sus parpados aletearon y sus labios se separaron, emitiendo palabras que ella no entendía. Bulma se acercó a la cama y por accidente su mano rozó el brazo de Vegeta que estaba bajo la sábana, y se apartó rápido- estaba ardiendo. Ella fue corriendo al baño, mojo un pañuelo y se lo puso a Vegeta en la frente. Él continuo hablando en su sueño, y Bulma pensó que era por la temperatura que tenía, así que decidió quedarse con él hasta que ya estuviera mejor.

El resto del día, Bulma se la paso poniéndole compresiones de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre, cambiándole las vendas, y limpiándole las heridas. Exhausta, ella se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, viendo como el pecho de Vegeta se alzaba y bajaba. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, suspirando dramáticamente.

_Misión cumplida. El mono espacial ya no tiene temperatura._

"Querida, ¿No vas a cenar?"- Preguntó su madre desde el umbral de la puerta

Bulma sacudió su cabeza y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba negro y la luna brillaba en el cielo. Las luces de las casas cercanas estaban prendidas. Ya era de noche. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que había perdido la noción del tiempo

Su mamá se deslizo a través de la habitación y coloco una mano sobre su hombro – "Estas muy preocupada por él, ¿verdad?"

"Lo necesitamos para pelear contra los androides"- Dijo Bulma simplemente, observando como la máscara de oxígeno se empañaba por la respiración de Vegeta.

"¿Esa es la única razón?"- Empujó su mama

"Sí, eso todo"- Dijo Bulma más rudamente de lo que pretendía. Se giró y puso una mano sobre la de su mamá-"Lo siento, es solo que estoy cansada"

Los ojos de Bunny se suavizaron – "Pero no te iras a dormir"

Ella se encogió de hombros- "Alguien tiene que cuidarlo"

"Tienes razón"—Bunny le dio a la mano de Bulma un apretón— "Más tarde de triare algo para que comas"

De nuevo, Bulma se quedó a solas con el príncipe Saiyajin. Ella arrastró la silla más cerca a la cama- "Solo te estoy devolviendo el favor"- le dijo a Vegeta, agachándose sobre su cama –"Como tú me ayudaste la vez pasada ahora yo lo estoy haciendo. No creas que me preocupas o algo por el estilo. No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que te pase ¿Me entiendes?" – Ella se cruzó de brazos y piernas , y se recargo contra el respaldo. No era como que Vegeta la estuviera escuchando per Bulma sentía que debía justificar sus acciones. Lo estaba diciendo más para ella.

_No olvides quien es, Bulma_\- se dijo a sí misma- _Un monstruo. No te importa lo que le…_

Vegeta gimió e hizo una mueca de dolor. Bulma se paró tan rápido que tumbó su silla. Colocó su mano en la frente del Saiyajin para asegurarse que su temperatura estuviera normal; o lo normal para un saiyajin. Luego checó que el tanque aún tuviera oxígeno, por ultimo cambió la gasa que tenía en el pecho porque esta se había llenado de sangre.

"No me importas, estúpido mono espacial"- Bulma se estiró y tocó la mano de Vegeta, y los dedos de Vegeta se entrelazaron con los de ella. Bulma se sorprendió pero no se alejó. Era increíble como el espacio entre los dedos de él, encajaban perfectamente con los de ella.

"Vegeta..".-Susurró ella para ver si estaba despierto o fue un reflejo. Vegeta continuó hablando dormido, mencionando el nombre de Goku y de cómo algún día lo vencería

Bulma se apartó, reprendiéndose por haberlo tocado en primer lugar. Se frotó la mano que él había agarrado, aun sintiendo la calidez de su tacto, que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo como fuego.

"Yo…también…sere…un super Saiyajin"- Jadeó Vegeta

"Lo se" –Susurró Bulma con una media sonrisa. Vegeta iba transformase en super Saiyajin pronto. Ella podía sentirlo.

* * *

Bulma se despertó por uno de sus ronquidos. Era de ya de mañana y ella estaba sentada en la misma silla de ayer, su cabeza recargada entre sus brazos. La suave luz dorada se filtraba a través de la ventana, y unos pájaros cantaban mientras pasaban volando. Ella había estado despierta casi toda la noche, cuidando de Vegeta.

_Vegeta._

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron como resortes cuando se dio cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. Bulma saltó y corrió hacia el baño, pero este estaba vacio.

"¿A dónde pudo ir?"

"¡Mama!"–Gritó Bulma mientras bajaba las escaleras- "¡Papá!"

"¿Qué pasa, querida?"- Dijo su madre desde la cocina

La cocina ya olía a café y pan recién horneado. El padre de Bulma estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico. Su madre estaba dándole vuelta unos panques que estaban en el sartén

"¡Vegeta ha desparecido!"- Chilló ella –"Tenemos que encontrarlo."

"No hace falta"-Su padre puso su periódico en la mesa y suspiró- "Vegeta está entrenando en una de las naves"

Bulma abrió y cerró la boca, como un pescado. ¿Estaba entrenando después de que casi se mata?

"¡Ay, ese imbécil!"- Bulma se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Inmediatamente, prendió el intercomunicador y apretó un botón para ver a Vegeta dando vueltas en el aire.

"Escucha esto, Vegeta. No está bien que te pongas a entrenar con ese cuerpo tan lastimado"– Lo regaño ella

"Mhm"- Vegeta la ignoró continuando dando vueltas

"Sí continuas así, no podrás recupérate jamás. ¿Me oyes?"

Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor y se estrelló contra el piso de la cámara de gravedad. ¿Qué no veía que se estaba lastimando? ¿Por qué no entendía que debía descansar un poco?

"Te lo digo honestamente, tu eres de esos tipos que no vivirán mucho tiempo"- Ladró Bulma, entrecerrando sus ojos- "¿A que no me puedes contestar eso?"- Vegeta intentó pararse pero la gravedad aumentaba no lo dejaba- "Claro era de esperarse porque todo lo que yo digo resulta ser verdad"

"Oye, ¿quieres morir dentro de tres años?"- Gruño Vegeta, levantando la cabeza para mirarla

"¿Eh?"- La pregunta la sorprendió. Ella parpadeó, desconcertada- "No, yo quiero seguir viviendo, porque aun soy una mujer joven, atractiva y bonita que tiene deseos de conocer el mundo"

"¡ENTONCES CIERRA LA BOCA!" –Gritó Vegeta, furiosamente.

Bulma se hizo para atrás, como si Vegeta la hubiera empujado a través de la pantalla. Se sentía demasiado aturdida como para gritarle de regreso. Ella apagó el monitor y cerró los ojos-"Eso me saco por intentar ayudarlo"

Se quedó un momento viendo su reflejo en el monitor. Había una expresión de tristeza mezclada con dolor en su rostro. No, ella no iba a dejar que un orgulloso mono espacial como Vegeta la lastimará. Sí Vegeta quería matarse entrenando, muy su problema. Ella ya le advirtió lo que le podía pasar. No iba luchar por una causa perdida.

* * *

Cuando regreso a la cocina, sus padres ya estaban desayunando. En el centro de la mesa estaban una pila de panqueques, jugo de naranja fresco y un tazón repleto de fruta. Bulma se sentó y se zampó los panqueques, masticando ruidosamente.

"Te ves molesta"- Comentó su padre, ajustándose los lentes

"Ese tipo se va a venir matando"- dijo Bulma entre mordidas—"No debería estar entrenando pero no entiende. Estúpido mono espacial"

"Bulma no podemos detenerlo"- Dijo su padre

"Podemos intentar construir una celda lo suficientemente fuerte como para encerrarlo" –sugirió Bulma- "O esposarlo a la cama o…."

"¿Por qué quieres esposar a Vegeta a tú cama?"- preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Yamcha junto con Puar entraron a la cocina.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco- "No a mi cama. Vegeta no entiende que debe descansar después del accidente que tuvo ayer."

"Lo vi entrenando" – Dijo Yamcha, recargándose contra la isla- "Es sorprendente como ha aumentado su fuerza."

"Como sea ¿Ya desayunaste?"- Preguntó Bulma, haciendo gestos para que se sentara

"Si, ya. Gracias. De hecho, vine a despedirme"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"He decidió que Puar y yo haremos un viaje para entrenar"- dijo Yamcha –"Yo también necesito aumentar mi fuerza y no puedo hacerlo aquí."

Bulma se mordio el labio-"¿Cuándo volverás?"

"No se"- Dijo Yamcha, bajando los ojos al suelo

Puar miró de Bulma a Yamcha –"No te preocupes, Bulma. Te vendremos a visitar cada fin de semana, ¿verdad , Yamcha?"

"¿Eh?"- Yamcha preguntó – "Ah, si , claro"

Un pesado silencio se formó entre ellos. Bulma apretó los labios y se puso de pie—"Tenemos que hablar"- le dijo a Yamcha mirándolo de reojo mientras salía de la cocina. Yamcha se encogió de hombros y la siguió en silencio hasta su recamara- "¿A dónde irán?"- cuestiono ella en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

"A las montañas"- Dijo Yamcha-"Te voy a extrañar mucho"

Bulma resopló mientras iba al otro lado de la habitación- "Y para llenar ese gran vació te acostaras con otra"

"No lo haré"- Yamcha se acercó a ella, agarrándole la mano

Bulma se alejó y le dio la espalda-"Es la última vez, Yamcha. Después de esto, no más oportunidades. Lo arruinas y lo nuestro se acaba…para siempre. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Te juro que ya no te lastimare más"- Yamcha envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de la espalda de Bulma, y enterró la cara en la curva de su hombro. Se le escapó un gemido— "Te amo, Bulma"

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. De repente, fue catapultada a sus años de juventud, cuando viajaban por el mundo, en busca de aventuras. Una cálida nostalgia la invadió al recordad por todo lo que han pasado juntos— "Yo también te amo"

Yamcha le cogió la barbilla y la beso. Ella respondió con tanta intensidad que los labios le ardían. Las manos de él le recorrían todo el cuerpo y la atrajo más cerca. El control de Bulma se había esfumado. Estaba perdida en el momento. Eso estaba pasando, y aunque se prometió no volver a caer en sus mentiras, lo hizo. Yamcha la levantó y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. En un ágil movimiento, él se deshizo de la blusa de Bulma. Sacándosela por la cabeza. Tirándola al suelo. Bulma ahuecó su mandíbula mientras su pulgar se movía lentamente a través de la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo. Él la acostó en la cama, cuidadoso de no aplastarla mientras sus bocas se abrían y su lengua se encontraba con la de él. Las manos de Bulma se deslizaron bajo la camisa de Yamcha, y él le facilitó el trabajo, quitándosela y dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen. Él le desabrocho los botones de la falda y se la bajo como había hecho mil veces antes. Antes de dejarlo continuar, Bulma le puso un mano en el pecho- "Yamcha, yo de verdad te amo. No me hagas arrepentirme de creer en ti otra vez."

"No te defraudaré"- Le aseguró Yamcha besándole la clavícula. –"Te amo…"-Y luego se volvieron uno.

* * *

**Lei sus comentarios y me alegra saber que les gusto (: El siguiente capitulo sera mucho más largo y se centrara solo en Bulma y Vegeta. Soy pesima escribiendo escenas tipo "lemon" entonces todo ser a muy superficial. Intentare mantener este fic lo más real posible, y por lo que he visto en DBZ, Vegeta no empezo a "encariñarse" con Bulma hasta despues de la saga de Cell, asi que aqui no habra amor oculto y esas cosas ( al menos no por parte de Vegeta)**

**La parte de explosion es igualitita a lo que paso en el capitulo de la explsion de la camara de gravedad. Lo escirbi igual porque es una de las pocas escenas donde los pasan a ellos dos juntos de esa manera. **

**Muchas gracias a _sky d, Smithback, Yo, celestia carito, karito, arena, Ivanna V.C, johaaceve,_ por sus comentarios**

**NagatoYuki-chan : Siento que no hubo mucha interaccion entre Vegeta y Bulma pero te prometo que en el siguiente capitulo lo habra (;**

**AndriodexRojo : Tienes razón ,la parte de la pierna se vio muy Dende. Tenia planeado que él fuera quien la llevara al hospital pero termine escribiendo que la curaba je. **

**¿Qué les parecio este capitulo? ¡Comenten! **


	3. Encantadora intervención

Ese día Bulma se despertó con una revelación: Quería ser madre. No sabía de donde le había nacido esa idea pero no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Un hijo. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Yamcha se fue de viaje , y que habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos…cuatro veces esa noche. Todo estaba bien con él.

Bulma abrazó una almohada, imaginándose un niño con la perfecta combinación de sus genes y los de Yamcha. Serian una gran familia, viajarían por todo el mundo y todo sería perfecto. Claro, eso sí sobrevivían a los androides. Las palabras de Vegeta le regresaron a la mente_, ¿quieres morir dentro de tres años?_. En ese momento ella lo tomó como una agresión, incluso un insultó pero mirando en retrospectiva, lo único que Vegeta intentaba decirle era que sí ella no quería morir dentro de tres años, lo dejara entrenar en paz. Y tenía razón. Aunque amará a Yamcha, sabía bien que su nivel de pelea nunca se compararía con él de Goku o Vegeta. Solo ellos dos podrían derrotarlos.

Ella pateó las sabanas y se puso de pie, con un nuevo objetivo en la cabeza: ayudar a Vegeta. Sí Vegeta se hacía más fuerte, él podría derrotar a los androides, la tierra estaría a salvo, y ella y Yamcha podrían formar una familia.

El reloj en la pared marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Bulma se asomó por su ventana y vio destellos salir de la nave espacial, señal de que Vegeta ya estaba entrenando. En unos minutos entraría a la casa para almorzar. Bulma se puso sus pantuflas y una bata de seda roja, y luego bajo a la cocina.

Iba a prepararle a Vegeta un desayuno de campeón.

Para mejorar su humor, ella sacó su celular, repaso la larga lista de canciones hasta que encontró su canción favorita. Le puso play y le subió a todo volumen. Dando pasitos de baile, Bulma fue al refrigerador para sacar huevos, tocino, y demás cosas. Enjuago un sartén, lo puso en el fuego y añadió los ingredientes. Mientras eso se cocía, a Bulma se le ocurrió una idea, apago la música y marcó a casa de Goku.

"¿Bueno?"- Contestó alguien en la otra línea

"Milk, hola, soy Bulma ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" – Dijo Milk aunque no sonaba nada bien

"Um ,¿esta Goku?"

Milk ya no le contesto nada, solo se escuchó gritar el nombre de Goku. – "¿Bueno?"- Se oyó la voz de su amigo

"Goku, oye, necesito un favor"-Dijo Bulma, tamborileando sus dedos en la tapa del celular

"¿Qué pasa, Bulma?"

"Vegeta tuvo un accidente hace unos días y te quería pedir si me puedes dar una semilla del ermitaño para él"—Explicó ella—"No entiende que debe…"- La silueta de una persona se materializó a escasos centímetros de ella. Bulma estaba a punto de gritar, pero entonces la silueta tomó la forma de una persona conocida.- "¡Goku!"- Bulma se llevó una mano al corazón, tomando respiraciones profundas- "No hagas eso. Casi me matas de un susto"

"Lo siento"- Goku puso su mano detrás de su cuello, riendo nerviosamente

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, aún no se acostumbraba al nuevo poder de Goku- "¿Crees que puedas darme una semilla?"

Goku asintió- "Toma"- El extendió la mano y le dio a Bulma una pequeña semilla- "Y dime, ¿Qué le paso al gruñón de Vegeta?"

"La cámara de gravedad explotó con él adentro"- Bulma suspiró –"Su cuerpo estaba muy mal herido pero él no quiere descansar. Pensé que con la semilla se podrá curar del todo."

"Veo que te preocupas por él"

"Me preocupo por mi futuro"—Bulma se montó sobre la encimera y se cruzó de piernas. Observó detenidamente a Goku por un momento. Él era su mejor amigo. Sí podía confiar en alguien era en él- "Goku, quiero tener un hijo"- Soltó ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Goku dio un paso hacia atrás, luciendo alarmado- "¿Conmigo?"

"No"—Bulma arrugó la nariz—"Con Yamcha."

"¡¿CON YAMCHA?!"– Exclamó Goku, casi cayéndose al piso

Bulma río entre dientes-"¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Tú fuiste el que me deseo que tuviera un bebé saludable"

"Si, pero yo me refería a…"-Goku se detuvo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos

"¿A qué?"

"A nada. Nada"- Goku negó fervientemente con las manos- "¿Por qué quieres tener un hijo?"

Bulma lo miró sospechosamente pero lo dejo ir- "He tenido más aventuras que una chica normal. ¡Incluso fui a otro planeta! Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que forme una familia. No me estoy haciendo más joven."

"¿Con Yamcha?"- Preguntó Goku

"¿Con quién más?"- Bulma se encogió de hombros- "Y para que mi bebé no viva en un horrible futuro, necesito que tú y Vegeta derroten a los androides."

"He estado entrenando muy duro"- Le aseguró él

"Más te vale"- Dijo ella, golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro.

Un silencio cómodo descendió entre ellos hasta que Goku habló—"Bulma, gracias"

Bulma parpadeó y alzó la cabeza para verlo- "¿Por qué?"

Goku se rascó detrás de la oreja-"He estado pensando que tú eres la mejor amiga y aliada que podría haber tenido. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí."

Era tan raro escuchar hablar a Goku tan seriamente. Bulma sonrió –"Bueno, sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites"

"Eso va en ambos sentidos, Bulma"- Dijo Goku-"Aunque no lo parezca, puedes contar conmigo"

"Lo se"- Y por primer vez desde que lo conocía, Bulma lo abrazó. Para ella seguía siendo el mismo niño con cola con el que se encontró hace tantos años. Los músculos de Goku se tensaron y luego, lentamente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. –"Goku, por favor reconsidera el plan de ir a buscar al Dr. Gero antes de que cree a esos androides. Nos podemos ahorrar muchos problemas"

Goku suspiro mientras se alejaba de ella-"Vegeta no nos dejaría. Además, gracias a ti esta vez yo si podre pelear contra los androides."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Goku caminó a la mesa, agarró una dona y se puso dos dedos en la frente-"Nos vemos dentro de tres años. Cuídate, Bulma."

"¡No! Espera"- Dijo Bulma, saltando de la encimera para alcanzarlo, pero Goku se desvaneció en el aire. Bulma se cruzó de brazos, intentando descifrar a que se refería con _esta vez_. ¿Cuándo hubo una _otra vez_? Y¿ que había hecho ella?

"¿Qué hacía Kakarotto aquí?"

Bulma saltó y se dio vuelta. Vegeta estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando el lugar donde Goku estaba parado hace unos segundos, con los ojos llenos de odio

"Vino a visitarme"- Dijo ella –"¿Tienes hambre? He preparado muchas cosas"- Ella fue a la estufa, sacó las cacerolas que estaban en el horno, y colocó montañas de platillos en la mesa

Vegeta se sentó y sin más, comenzó a devorar los platillos. Bulma se sentó enfrente de él, sirviéndose un poco de fruta. Vegeta estiró un brazo para alcanzar la sal , y hizo un gesto de dolor.

Bulma le paso la sal-"¿Te duele el brazo?"

Él se la arrebato de la mano-"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Vegeta…"

"Cállate. Toda la semana me has estado molestando diciendo que tengo que descasar y no se que tonterías más. ¿Qué más puedes decirme que no me lo haigas dicho ya?"- Gruño Vegeta, doblando su tenedor

"No te voy a decir nada"- contestó Bulma-"Ya me di cuenta que contigo solo gasto aire al intentar hacerte entrar en razón"- Ella hizo una pausa-"Te voy a ayudar"

"¿Qué?"- Vegeta frunció aún más el ceño

"Ya no me interpondré en tu camino. Me pondré de tú lado"- Dijo Bulma, sacando la semilla del ermitaño que le había dado Goku y extendiendo su palma para mostrársela a Vegeta- "Ten"-Vegeta la miró a ella, luego a la semilla y de nuevo a Bulma. Bulma ladeó la cabeza-" Se llaman semillas del ermitaño, ayudan a…"

"Se lo que son"- La interrumpió Vegeta –"¿Por qué me la estás dando?"

"Bueno, ya que no puedo hacerte descansar, puedo ayudarte a sanar más rápido para que sigas entrenando"-Vegeta cogió la semilla y se la metió a la boca. Poco a poco, las heridas superficiales fueron sanando hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Bulma sonrió y echó un puño al aire- "¡Sabía que funcionarían!"- Vegeta le dio una mirada significativa pero no dijo nada. Bulma se inclinó en la mesa sobre sus codos-"Supongo que las palabras gracias y por favor no están en tu vocabulario, ¿verdad?"

"No tengo porque agradecer por algo que no pedí"-Respondió el Saiyajin, fríamente –"Además, soy el Principe Saiyajin, yo no tengo porque agradecer nada."

"Sabía que dirías eso"- Dijo Bulma-"No puede pasar un día sin que digas _Soy el Príncipe Saiyajin"_

"Es quien soy"- Siseó Vegeta

Bulma no podía ni imaginarse lo que era ser el Príncipe de una raza que estaba casi extinta y aún asi decirlo como tanto orgullo como lo decía Vegeta- "Si, lo sé, pero aquí eres uno más de nosotros. Así que compórtate"

La mano de Vegeta se apretó con más fuerza alrededor del cuchillo que sostenía mientras su dedo lentamente trazaba el borde afilado de la hoja- "Sabes sí no necesitara de la cámara de gravedad y de tus robots, te volaría la cabeza en cualquier momento. Me desharía de vulgar presencia para siempre."

"No, no lo harías"- Dijo Bulma confiadamente

"He hecho cosas terribles, cosas que ni te puedes imaginar"- El rostro de Vegeta se oscureció

"Lo se. Estuvo en Namekusein, vi como asesinabas a todos esos inocentes. Por tu culpa _mi_ novio murió"- Bulma se reclinó más cerca hacía él – "Pero no te tengo miedo, Vegeta. Creo que me dices esas cosas porque quieres alejarme, porque _tú _tienes miedo de llegar a confiar en mí."

Vegeta se acercó más ella- "Yo no tengo miedo a nada."

"Excepto a las emociones"

"Yo no siento las patéticas emociones de ustedes los terrícolas"

"Orgullo y odio son dos de las emociones primarias de nosotros los terrícolas. Sí puedes sentir eso, ten por seguro que puedes sentir lo demás. Y dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, así que ten cuidado"

Sin darse cuenta, sus caras terminaron sumamente cerca. El aliento de Vegeta le cosquilleaba la cara. Un auténtico poder y pura masculinidad emanaban de él. Una ola de electricidad le bajo por el estómago a Bulma cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Estaban tan cerca que podía…

_No._ Bulma se echó hacía atrás. Ella tenía a un novio al cual amaba y con quien iba formar una familia.- "Tengo que trabajar"- Dijo Bulma secamente mientras se levantaba –"Y tú tienes que entrenar"- Sabía que no tenía por qué decirle, era lo único que Vegeta hacía, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mandarlo.

Vegeta gruño y la fulmino con la mirada. Bulma lo ignoró pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro-"¿Vegeta?"

"¿Qué?"

Ella se volteó completamente y le dio una cálida sonrisa-"Puedes considerarme tu aliada. Te ayudare a convertiré en un Super Saiyajin"

"Una simple humana como tú jamás podrá entender cómo funcionan los poderes del legendario guerrero"

"Tal vez, pero puedo construir máquinas para que entrenes mejor y aumentes tu poder."

"¿Por qué harías eso? "

Ella sabía que Vegeta la estaba usando, así que decidió hacer lo mismo. A ella no le importaba si Vegeta moría o vivía, lo único que quería era que él derrotará a los androides para que ella pudiera formar una familia con Yamcha. – "Porque tú me vas a dar mi final feliz"

* * *

Patada-Puñetazo- Patada- Puñetazo. Vegeta lanzaba golpes al aire en una gravedad aumentada trescientas veces. _Te superare, Kakarotto_\- Pensaba el príncipe para motivarse a entrenar más duro. No entendía como era que un guerrero de clase baje había alcanzado la transformación legendaria. Alguien tan mediocre, estúpido, cabeza hueca como Kakarotto era un Super Saiyajin mientras que él…

¡Ah!- Vegeta elevó su energía al máximo, causando que las maquinas explotaran. Era una injusticia. Él había entrenado desde pequeño. A sus cinco años pudo destruir sin esfuerzo a seis saibamen , a sus seis años ayudo en la conquista de varios planetas, a los diez él los podía conquistar por su cuenta. Él había acabado con civilizaciones enteras con un solo ataque. ¿Cómo fue que Kakarotto logro ser más fuerte que él? Ese imbécil no se había enfrentado ni a la mitad de los peligros que él. Le frustraba a más no poder saber que hubiera alguien más poderoso que él.

Él pertenecía a la familia más poderosa del universo, él pertenecía a los guerreros de la mejor clase que existe, él era un soldado de clase alta. Tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo para alcanzar la transformación legendaria. Claro que lo lograría. Él se iba a convertir en un Super Saijayin, iba vencer a los androides y luego a Kakarotto. Y como iba a disfrutar vencer a ese insecto, le atravesaría el pecho con una mano para arrancarle el corazón y luego lo destruiría, lenta y dolorosamente. Después, juntaría las esferas del dragón para pedir la inmortalidad y se volvería el emperador del universo.

¡Nadie va poder detenerlo!

"¡VEGETA!"

La voz chillona de la terrícola interrumpió su concentración, y Vegeta término estampándose contra piso.

"¡Abre la puerta!"–Demando ella—"Tengo que hablar contigo"

Vegeta consideró ignórala y seguir entrenando pero sabía que ella no se iría hasta que él abriera la puerta. Apagó la gravedad y fue averiguar que quería –"¿Qué?"

"Toma"- Dijo ella mostrándole un apartado en forma de muñequera con muchos botones.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es una máquina que absorberá toda tu energía para poder destruirte"- Dijo la terrícola como si fuera lo más obvio. Vegeta la miró con desconfianza. Ella puso los ojos en blanco—"Relájate, estaba bromeando. Es un control para que puedas modificar la gravedad con mayor facilidad. Ya sé que últimamente la has estado subiendo mucho y lo último que queremos es que mueras aplastado por sobrestimarte. Sí no puedes con la gravedad que pusiste con este control que te pondrás en la muñeca, vas poder bajarle sin tener que ir hasta el centro de comando de la nave. ¿Practico, no crees?"

En realidad, si que era practico. A veces le subía de más a la gravedad y terminaba arrastrándose por el piso para poder bajarle. Con eso en la muñeca, le sería más fácil. Vegeta le arrebató el control de la mano y se lo puso en la muñeca. No era pesado ni le molestaba al mover la mano. Después de todo, la muchacha terrícola tenía buenas ideas. Obviamente no se lo dijo.

La terrícola frunció el ceño y entró a la Cámara de Gravedad- "¿Estos son los robots que arregle ayer?" – Vegeta suspiró y cerró los ojos, preparándose para los reclamos, pero estos nunca llegaron. –" Llévalos a mi laboratorio para que los arregle" –Ella checó su reloj- Demonios pero tengo una junta en diez minutos - Se quedó pensando un momento hasta que chasqueó los dedos.- "Ah, ¡ya se! Le diré a mi padre que lo arregle"–dijo la terrícola, dándose media vuelta y regresando a la casa.

Vegeta volvió a encender la gravedad y resumió su entrenamiento. Dio una serie de vueltas en el aire, aterrizo en un pie para darse varias piruetas hacia atrás y luego lanzarse al cielo.

Patada-Puñetazo-Patada-Puñetazo. Todo en perfecta sincronización hasta que la imagen de Kakarotto transformado en Super Saiyajin le cruzó la mente, y Vegeta perdió el balance.

"¡Maldito Kakarotto!"- Gritó el príncipe, estrellando su puño contra el suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, aceleradamente. Necesitaba sacar toda esa frustración que llevaba por dentro. Durante los años, su frustración había sido guardada y había veces en la que pensaba que iba a explotar. Él solo necesitaba algo…o alguien en quien descargarla. No le importaba como, pero él necesitaba una especie de descarga emocional.

Vegeta soltó una respiración profunda. Su principal objetivo era vencer a Kakarotto, era lo único que importaba, pero como hombre , él tenía ciertas necesidades. La última vez que tuvo relaciones fue hace años, con una alienígena exótica de piel verde de un planeta cuyo nombre no recordaba y el cual él destruyo. Las terrícolas se asemejaban más a las de su especie, claro, no eran igual de fuertes pero los rasgos físicos eran casi los mismos. Las mujeres saiyajins eran entrenadas desde su nacimiento para servir a quienes serían sus maridos; eran leales y sumamente sumisas. Vegeta buscaba a alguien así. Alguien quien no le contestara ni lo mandara. Alguien quien tomara su palabra como ley. Alguien que estuviera para servirlo y complacerlo en todo. Alguien quien le tuviera miedo. La terrícola con la que vivía no cumplía ninguna de las características que él buscaba en una hembra; ella era mandona, arrogante, y grocera. No la toleraba.

Definitivamente, jamás tendría algo que ver con ella.

* * *

Gracias a la semilla del ermitaño, Vegeta pudo entrenar veinticuatro horas sin parar. Consiguió llegar a aumentar la gravedad cuatrocientas veces sin problemas. Definitivamente iba a superar al estúpido de Kakarotto. Estaba sudando tanto que su propio olor lo empezó a marear, decidió ir a darse un baño y tomar una pequeña siesta. Cuando se despertó era casi medio día, y se regañó por ser tan perezoso. No había tempo para descansar.

Al bajar, la muchacha terrícola estaba en la sala, acurrucada en un sillón hojeando un libro.- "Oh, hola, Vegeta"- Dijo ella-"¿Necesitas algo?"

Vegeta aún no entendía porque había cambiado su actitud tan radicalmente con él. Antes, ella no paraba de gritarle e interrumpir su entrenamiento, ahora se ofrecía a reparar sus robots, a darle mantenimiento a la cámara de gravedad, y ya no lo molestaba. Vegeta se preguntaba sí se había vuelto loca.

"No"- Dijo el altaneramente cruzándose se brazos-"Muy pronto superare a Kakarotto y me convertiré en el guerrero más poderoso de la galaxia. Él único que podrá derrotar a los androides seré yo."

La terrícola se agarró la garganta – "¡Ah! No puedo respirar. No hay lugar con todo tú ego"- La burla en su voz hizo que el príncipe perdiera la calma

Vegeta apretó los puños. Ella se estaba burlando de él. En un parpadear, la estaba sosteniendo contra la pared. Una mano en su garganta- "Ahora sí que no puedes respirar"- Dijo él poniendo más presión en la garganta de la terrícola. Ella levantó una mano y en el momento que sus dedos tocaron los de él, hubo una chispa inesperada, un diminuto chasquido que explotó entre sus manos. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Inmediatamente, la libero y examinó su dedo donde su piel había tocado la de ella. Tal vez había sido solo estática. Vegeta le dio una mirada asesina- "Nunca te vuelvas a reír de mí."

"No me reí de ti"- Dijo la terrícola apartándose de él –"¿ Pero que me harías si lo hiciera?"

"No tienes idea"- Dijo el príncipe en una voz peligrosa.

La terrícola levantó el mentón-"Ahórrate las amenazas, Vegeta. No soy un blanco tan fácil como crees. Yo podría derribarte"

En definitiva, la muchacha terrícola se había vuelto loca. ¿Una débil, insignificante humana creía que podía derribar al príncipe de los Saiyajins? Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír- "Me gustaría verte intentarlo"

Ella se encogió de hombros-"Aquí en la tierra tenemos un dicho: en la guerra y el amor, todo se vale. Yo también puedo jugar muy sucio cuando me lo propongo. Te aseguró que tú no quieres probar eso" –La terrícola entrecerró sus electrizantes ojos azules y dio un paso hacia él. Vegeta podía oler un dulce aroma en su piel. Se quedaron viendo por lo que parecía una eternidad. Finalmente, ella le dio una mirada asesina y lo apunto con un dedo- "Solo pruébame y veras como te va"- Con eso se dio media vuelta y camino de manera erguida al pasillo.

Vegeta se rascó la barbilla con una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

_¿Acaso eso era un reto?_

* * *

**Hola! espero les haiga gustado. Se que Goku se salio un poco de personaje pero creo que despues de conocerse tanto tiempo, Bulma y Goku se merecen un abrazo. **

**Ugh, se me hizo tan díficil escribir desde el punto de vista de Vegeta , espero haberlo hecho bien .**

**Muchas gracias a celestia carito, johaaceve, y lula04gonzalez por comentar **

**NagatoYuki-chan : De nada. Falta muy poco para que Yamcha y Bulma terminen para siempre. **

**Bonney-Swan : Muchas gracias por comentar! Voy a intentar respetar la actitud y sentimientos de los personajes pero lo malo es que casi no se sabe de como era Vegeta en realidad con Bulma, digo, casi no tenian escenas juntos! Pero bueno, mas o menos me lo imagino de esta manera. **

**AndroidexRojo: Si, yo tambien opino lo mismo pero aquí ,al principio Vegeta no soportará a Bulma. Ahorita él solo ve a Bulma ( oh, bueno a su camara de gravedad y robotos) como un medio para lograr su fin , que es convertirse en Super Saiyajin. **

**¿Qué les parecio este cap? Comenten, por favor (:**


	4. Momentos

Ese día por la mañana, Bulma se estaba haciendo una taza de café. Se despertó más temprano de lo normal para desayunar antes que Vegeta bajara. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando cuando dijo que podía derribar al príncipe de los Saiyajins cuando ella quisiera. Estaba molesta con Vegeta por estarla siempre amenazando e intimidándola pero tal vez se excedió al retarlo. Por sí acaso, ella lo estuvo evadiendo toda la semana. Pidiéndole a su padre que él arreglare los robots y la cámara de gravedad cuando Vegeta los descompusiera, y a su mamá que ella le cocinará para evitar a toda costa tener algún contactó el príncipe Saiyajin.

"Muchacha terrícola"

Ella saltó, llevándose una mano al corazón. Vegeta estaba recargado contra la pared, usando unos shorts desgatados y sin camisa.

"Demonios"- Jadeó Bulma, intentando clamar su pulso.

"¿Asustada?"- Preguntó Vegeta en voz baja mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Pues claro"- Dijo Bulma – "Al ver tú cara, ¿Quién no se asustaría?"– Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada. Bulma le sonrió altaneramente. – "A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenando?"

"Vine por…"-Los ojos de Vegeta recorrieron el cuerpo de Bulma. Entonces, ella recordó que solo estaba usando un camisón de seda negro –"mi desayuno"

Ella se aliso su camisón para que le cubriera los muslos- "En el refrigerador quedaron sobras."

"No me gusta la comida de tu madre. Tú cocíname algo"- Ordenó Vegeta.

_¿Eso significaba que le gustaba como cocinaba ella?_ –"Sabes, me lo podrías pedir amablemente"- Dijo Bulma, intentando no sonreír

"O te puedo volar la cabeza"- Disparó de regreso Vegeta

"O te puedes conseguir una nueva personalidad, mono lunático"- Murmuró Bulma bajo su aliento. Cuando se volteó para agarrar su taza de café se encontró cara a cara con el príncipe de los Saiyajins. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta. Sus ojos estaban más negros de lo usual y ella no pudo evitar notar lo cincelado que estaban sus abomínales.

"Tienes una boca muy grande"- Siseó Vegeta, sus ojos puestos en los labios de Bulma-"Pero apuesto que hablar no es lo que hace mejor."

"La única forma en la que descubrirás sus otras habilidades es reencarnación"- Dijo Bulma, empujándolo para atrás. Vegeta se movió lo suficiente para dejarla pasar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- Rugió él interponiéndose nuevamente en su camino al ver que ella estaba a punto de salir de la cocina

"A darme una ducha"- Dijo Bulma después de sorber un poco de café

"No, tengo hambre. Dijiste que me ayudarías" -Le recordó Vegeta sus palabras con burla- "Un guerrero como yo debe alimentarse apropiadamente para tener un mejor desempeño. ¿O es que quieres morir dentro de tres años?"

Bulma apretó los ojos y suspiró dramáticamente – "De acuerdo" - Puso su taza en la mesa y fue a la estufa- "Sabes, si los androides no te matan lo haré yo."

"No es buena idea retar y amenazar al príncipe de los Saiyajins" – Dijo Vegeta sentándose en una silla

"¿Y qué tal retar y amenazar al Príncipe de los imbéciles?"-Bulma murmuro para sí misma

"Escuche eso"- siseó Vegeta.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y se puso a cocinar. Vegeta tamborileaba impacientemente sus dedos en la mesa, poniéndole los nervios de punta a ella- "Deja de hacer eso"- Chilló ella- "Es molesto"

"Al igual que tu voz"- le contesto él

Ella paso su lengua por sus dientes, recordándose porque lo soportaba. Vegeta iba ayudar a destruir los androides para salvar la tierra. Colocó las ollas y los platos sobre la mesa. Vegeta se puso a devorar la comida. Bulma se sentó en frente de él , sosteniendo su taza de café entre sus manos y mirando fijamente al príncipe. Él lo notó y frunció el ceño- "¿Qué?"- Espeto Vegeta

Bulma se cruzó de piernas y le sonrió- "Con que te gusta mi comida"- Vegeta la ignoró. Bulma meneó una cuchara. – "Vamos, admítelo. Te gusta mi comida."

Vegeta le arrebato la cuchara para apuntarla con ella- "Claro que no. Y si vuelves a sugerir que me gusta algo de lo que tú haces…"- Él acercó más la cuchara a la cara de Bulma- "te ira muy mal."

Ella arrugó la nariz-"¿Acaso me estas amenazando con una cuchara?" – Ella se la arrebató, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante- "¿Porque están difícil para ti admitir que mi comida sabe bien?"

"He probado gusanos espaciales que tienen mejor sabor que lo que cocinas"- Escupió Vegeta

"¿A sí?"- Preguntó Bulma, ladeando un poco la cabeza-"¿Entonces porque sigues tragándote lo que cocine?"

Vegeta devoró otro bocado de pollo y levantó un hombro con indiferencia- "Un guerrero debe comer lo que sea para sobrevivir"

Eso le llamó la atención. Bulma decidió olvidar lo otro, nunca conseguiría un elogio de parte de Vegeta-"Dime Vegeta…. ¿Qué es lo más asqueroso que hallas comido?" – En realidad, lo que le quería preguntar era, ¿Cómo era que conseguía sus alimentos bajo el mando de Freezer?¿ Había un cocinero en la nave espacial, él cazaba o consumía de los planetas a los que iba? Pero conociendo a Vegeta, Bulma sabía que hablar sobre su tiempo bajo el mando de Freezer estaba fuera de los limites.

"He comido de todo"- Replicó Vegeta sin dejar de masticar-"La comida dejo de tener sabor para mí. Todo me sabe igual. Solo lo hago para que mi cuerpo obtenga nutrientes y pueda mantener mi fuerza."

Ella enarco las cejas- "¿Eso significa que no tienes un platillo favorito?"

"No" – Contestó Vegeta pero hubo algo en sus ojos que decía lo contrario. Nostalgia.

"Pero vamos, debió haber algo que te pareciera realmente asqueroso."

Vegeta lo pensó durante un segundo- "Una vez, Nappa y yo nos vimos en la necesidad de comer a los habitante de un planeta que destruimos. Se asemejaban mucho a lo que ustedes los terrícolas conocen como grillos. Eran una civilización muy atrasada y primitiva."

"¡¿Te comiste a una persona?!"- Bulma no pudo esconder el tono alarmado de su voz.

"No tenía opción"– Respondió Vegeta, fríamente- "Habían pasado muchos días desde que ingerí mi último alimento. Estaba muy débil. En el espacio no hay mucha variedad."

Bulma bajó los ojos. Claro que no tenía opción. Dudaba que Freezer les pusiera buffets a sus soldados. En realidad que ella no podía ni imaginar por todo lo que había pasado Vegeta. – "Una vez yo me trague una cochinilla" –Soltó ella.

Vegeta parpadeo y la miró como si estuviera loca. Bulma se pateó a si misma mentalmente por decir algo tan estúpido como eso. Cuando estaba nerviosa decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Por suerte el teléfono sonó, salvándola de la incómoda situación. Ella fue al otro lado de la cocina y levantó el teléfono

"¿Bueno?"- Dijo ella

"Bulma, hola" –La voz de Yamcha sonó en la otra línea-"¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Yamcha! Yo estoy muy bien ahora que me hablas. ¿Y tú?"

"Bien. Acabo de terminar de entrenar, iba a desayunar pero decidí hablarte primero. ¿Qué haces?"

"Um…"- Bulma miró hacia la mesa pero Vegeta ya no estaba allí. Probablemente había regresado a entrenar- "Estaba almorzando con Vegeta"

"¿Con Vegeta?"- Yamcha pregunt, indignado

"Estamos discutiendo mi comida. ¿Tú crees que yo cocino bien?"

"Claro. Tu comida sabe deliciosa."

"Yo creo que Vegeta piensa lo mismo pero es muy orgulloso para admitirlo"

"¿Por qué te importa lo que él piense? Más importante, ¿Por qué le estas cocinando tú? Tienes un montón de gente trabajando para ti. Dile a alguno de ellos que se encargue de Vegeta."

"No me cuesta nada hacerle de comer "

"Bulma"- Yamcha sonaba enojado-"A mí también me gusta darle de comer a los perros callejeros. Pero a veces ellos muerden. Ten mucho cuidado"

"No te preocupes. Vegeta es un mono y ya está vacunado. No me lastimará."

"No estés tan segura. Está en su naturaleza matar y destruir todo lo que lo rodea."

"Tú no lo conoces"

"Lo conozco por los cadáveres que deja detrás" – Dijo Yamcha

Bulma se pegó más al teléfono y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que Vegeta no estuviera cerca-"No lo podemos juzgar porque sabemos nada acerca él. Vegeta vivio por muchos años bajo el mando de Freezer, tal vez por eso él se convirtió en la persona que es hoy. Pero yo no creo que sea totalmente malo."

"Vaya, eso está muy bien"- Replicó Yamcha sarcásticamente- "Pero dime, ¿Tus padres opinan lo mismo? ¿Acaso ellos saben lo que Vegeta hizo?"

* * *

Horas más tardes, Bulma paseaba de un lado al otro afuera de la sala. Estaba pensando de qué manera decirles a sus padres sutilmente la verdad acerca de Vegeta. Lo único que les dijo cuándo lo trajo a su casa fue que él era del espacio y no tenía donde vivir. Había dejado fuera todos los oscuros detalles que conformaban la vida del príncipe Saiyajin. No sabía que esperar de ellos cuando les revelara el pasado de Vegeta. ¿Lo echarían? ¿No lo dejarían entrenar en la cámara de Gravedad?

Sus padres estaban sentados en el sillón grande, platicando sobre un nuevo invento que el Dr. Brief había creado. Bulma respiró profundamente, y se preparó para lo peor.

"Mama, papa"- Dijo ella sentándose en el sillón individual – "Tengo que hablar con ustedes acerca de Vegeta"

"Y ahora ¿Qué le hiciste al pobrecito de Vegeta?"-dijo su mamá

"¿Qué? No, yo no le he hecho nada"

"Bulma, Vegeta es nuestro invitado, debemos tratarlo bien. Tú no has sido una muy buena anfitriona al rehusarte darle de comer ¿Dónde están tus modales, querida?"- La regaño su madre

"¿Ocupa que le arregle los robots?"- Pregunto su padre mientras acariciaba al gatito que tría en el hombro

"No, no, no"- Bulma sacudió sus manos – "No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar" – Ella hizo una pausa- "Creo que es necesario que sepan que Vegeta…antes él…pues…él vino a destruir la tierra y…."

"Estaba bajo el mando de alguien llamado Freezer"– termino su padre por ella.

Bulma miro a su padre con los ojos agrandados- "¿Cómo sabes de Freezer?"

Su padre se ajustó sus lentes- "Vegeta me lo contó"

"¿VEGETA TE CONTO?"- Chilló Bulma, sin poder creer que Vegeta compartiera voluntariamente ese tipo de información con alguien. Ella se insertó entre sus padres, sintiéndose curiosa- "¿Exactamente que te conto?"– Le susurró a su padre

Su padre se aclaró la garganta- "No mucho."

Bulma abrió la boca para protestar pero luego cambió de opinión—"¿Entonces sabes que él ha asesin…?"- Ella no pudo terminar su oración.

"Sé que ha cometido muchos errores"- Dijo su padre – "Él ha sido malvado pero esa maldad tenía un propósito y una razón, y yo creo que por eso merece una nueva oportunidad."

"¿Vegeta no les da miedo?"- Preguntó ella en una diminuta voz.

Su mamá se río, cubriéndose la boca con una mano- "Nos das más miedo tú cuando estás en tu periodo. Te pones como una fiera, gritando y rompiendo cosas."

El Dr. Brief se rasco la barbilla-"Sabes, aun no entiendo cómo fue que partiste a la mitad la mesa de tu cuarto, ¡estaba hecha de acero!"

"Oh, y cariño"- Le dijo Bunny al Dr. Brief-"¿Recuerdas cuando todos los que nos ayudaban en la casa renunciaron porque no la soportaban en esos días? Con Vegeta, ellas se mueren por servirle mientras que contigo, Bulma, lo consideran una tortura"

Bulma resopló-"De acuerdo, de vez en cuando soy un poquito agresiva, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo que Vegeta siga viviendo aquí a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho?"

"Por mí no hay ningún problema"- Dijo su padre, encogiéndose de hombros—"De hecho Vegeta me ha dado muy buenas ideas para mis siguientes proyectos"

"Si, el que sea malo solo lo hace más atractivo"- Dijo su mamá – Un chico peligroso, lleno de promesas oscuras. ¿Me preguntó sí él será un buen besador?

"¡Mamá!"- Bulma se puso de pie, cubriéndose los oídos

"De todos modos"- Continuo su madre- "Ten cuidado con él, ya ha lo han lastimado mucho, tú no lo vayas hacer también."

A Bulma se le cayó la quijada hasta el piso. En definitiva, sus padres estaban locos. – "¿Hola? Yo soy una simple chica bonita, Vegeta es un lunático guerrero espacial. Deberían preocuparse por mí, no por él."

"Nos preocupamos por ti, cariño" –Le aseguro su padre- "Pero tú nos tienes a nosotros, a Yamcha, a Goku, y a todos tus amigos. Y bueno, pues, Vegeta, él no tiene a nadie. Él está solo."

Porque así lo prefiere- Queria decir Bulma pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ni al despiado principe Siayjin le gustaba vivir en soledad. Tal vez disfrutaba entrenar solo. Comer solo. Pasar tiempo por su cuenta. Pero no le deberá gustar estar solo por toda la vida, sin tener a nadie con quien hablar o poder contar. Bulma sintió una pequeña punzada de remordimiento por querer que Vegeta destruyera a los androides sin importarle si este vivía o moría.

* * *

_¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué no me puedo transformar en un Super Saiyajin?_

Era en lo único que Vegeta podía pensar. Él estaba sentado en el patio, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped y con los ojos cerrados mientras se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez. Nunca antes había entrenado como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Él sabía que se había vuelto más fuerte, pero entonces, ¿Por qué no alcanzaba la transformación legendaria? ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba para lograrlo?

¿Cómo fue que el estúpido de Kakarotto lo logró? Ese insecto era un guerrero de tercera clase, nunca podría derrotar al principe de los Saiyjins, mucho menos superarlo, y sin embargo, Kakarotto había hecho ambas cosas. Vegeta trabaja muy duro para conseguir su objetivo pero no veía resultados. ¿Qué es lo que le faltaba? Empezó analizar su nivel de pelea con el de Kakarotto y luego sus técnicas, las distintas variables que pudieron influir en la transformación de Kakarotto.

"Largo"- Ladró Vegeta cuando sintió la presencia de la muchacha terrícola a sus espaldas- "No te atrevas a interrumpirme, estoy pensando"

"¿Tu? ¿Pensando?"- ella preguntó asustada –"Vaya, me estoy empezando a preocupar."

"Cállate"- ordenó Vegeta

Pero como siempre, ella lo ignoro y se sentó a su lado. Una suave brisa sopló y el olor a vainilla le cosquilleó la nariz. La muchacha terrícola se recargó sobre sus codos y miró al horizonte. Estaban tan cerca que Vegeta podía sentir su calor. Ella tenía una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro y eso le molestaba a él. Por lo general , las personas mantenían su distancia de él, temblaban ante su presencia, inlcuso Nappa y Radditz se mostraban cauteloso cuando estaban cerca de él, pero esta insignificante muchacha terrícola parecía no importarle.

"Un metro"- Rugió Vegeta, apretando la mandíbula

"¿Qué?"- Pregunto ella, girando la cabeza para verlo con sus gigantescos ojos azules

"Tienes que estar a un metro de distancia de mi"- Gruño Vegeta, empujándola a un lado.

Ella se escabulló más allá, abrazo sus rodillas, y puso un pedazo de cabello detrás de su odio. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento. Un perro ladro a lo lejos. Unos pájaros aterrizaron sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol. Vegeta miro al cielo, a las primeras estrellas de la noche. No hace mucho, el viaje por la galaxia conquistando planetas y ahora, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, sintiéndose impotente.

"¿Por qué no puedo?" – Dijo Vegeta en voz alta, estrellando su puño en el suelo

"Deja de atormentarte. Ese es mi trabajo"- Dijo la terrícola– "Y mi otro es ayudarte a transfórmate en Super Saiyjin. Yamcha me contó que Gohan le había dicho que Goku se transformó en super Saijayin cuando vio a Krillin morir. Creo que eso es lo que te falta ; un detonador. Algo que despierte a tu guerrero interno. ¿Cuál crees que pueda ser tu detonador?"

Vegeta no tenía ni idea de lo que eso podía ser eso. Ciertamente no le afectaría en lo más mínimo ver morir a alguien, ni siquiera derramó una lagrima cuando se enteró que su planeta junto con su padre había sido destruido. A él no le importaba nadie más que si mismo. No, el no necesitaba un detonador, el necesitaba hacerse más fuerte. Entrenar más duro- "Soy un guerrero, me he deshecho de todas mis emociones. No tengo puntos débiles."

"Todos tenemos una debilidad"- Dijo la terrícola

"Yo no" – Él era fuerte, una fortaleza impenetrable, y muy pronto el guerrero más fuerte del universo. Eso sí es que descubría como alcanzar la transformación legendaria. Otra vez la frustración lo invadió y Vegeta sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

"Oye, deja por un momento la actuación de chico rudo y arrogante, y relájate un poco"- Dijo la terrícola – "Déjalo ir. Nunca conseguirás nada estresándote" – Vegeta la observó detenidamente por un momento. Dos machas rojas se pintaron en las mejillas de la terrícola. Ella agachó la cabeza y la alzó- "¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no ahogamos nuestras penas?"- Vegeta arqueó sus cejar sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando- "Te invito una cerveza. Creo que la necesitas."

"¿Cerveza?" –Repitió Vegeta

"Oh, es cierto, tu no la has probado"- Ella se puso de rodillas y luego hizo lo inesperado : puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del principie- "Vamos, ambos somos mayores, sé que te gustara"

Vegeta podía sentir la piel de la terrícola contra la suya, era sumamente suave. Una extraña calidez le recorrió el cuerpo y el corazón le empezó a latir más rápido- "¡TE DIJE A UN METRO!"- Grito Vegeta enojado porque la terrícola había invadido su espacio personal y peor, se había osado a tocarlo.

La humana se apartó de inmediato y entrecerró los ojos- "_Sheesh_. En definitiva te hace falta un trago" – Ella se puso de pie, sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido y alargó un brazo hacia el, con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que él jamás le había visto- "Yo invito la primera ronda"

* * *

"Otro-"Vegeta estrello el vasito que contenía tequila en la barra.

Bulma le sirvió más, viendo como el príncipe se lo bebía de un solo sobro. Aún no podía creer que él hubiera aceptado su aceptado su invitación de beber una cerveza. Claro, esta no le hizo efecto alguno por lo que Bulma le dio vodka, whiskey y ahora le estaba dando a probar el tequila. Llevaban apenas una hora en el bar de Capsule Corp y ya se habían acabado casi todo.

"Vaya que estabas sediento"- Comentó Bulma recargando su cabeza en su mano- "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Claro que no. Yo no me sentiré mejor hasta superar al estúpido de Kakarotto"– Siseó Vegeta sorbiendo directo de la botella.

Era de lo único que hablaba: superar a Goku. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco sintiéndose frustrada. Ella pensaba que sí Vegeta se emborachaba un poquita, tal vez se relajaría y se abriría con ella, pero lo único que le importaba era convertirse en un super Saiyjin. Bulma jugueteo con el vaso en su mano antes de darle un trago. El líquido le quemo la garganta y ella soltó un pequeño quejido-"Oh. Y yo que pensaba que con alcohol en tu sistema cambiarias, pero veo sigues siendo el mismo mono orgulloso y arrogante."

Vegeta ladeó la cabeza como sí la estuviera estudiando de un nuevo ángulo- "Y tú eres tan vulgar como fea."

"¡Yo no soy fea!"- Chilló Bulma. Le podía pasar muchas cosas menos que insultara su belleza; eso era sagrado para ella. Ira comenzó a hervir en sus venas y ella dijo – "Goku es mucho mejor guerrero que tú."

El príncipe Saiyajin hizo añicos la botella que tenía en la mano, causando que el líquido se derramara en el piso.- "¿Qué dijiste?"- pregunto en una voz baja mientras la apuñalaba con la mirada

Bulma trago con dificultad, y quizás fue porque estaba un poco tomada o por pura estupidez pero lo volvió a repetir-"Goku es mucho mejor guerrero que tú"

El rostro de Vegeta se oscureció y por un momento ella pensó que él iba a explotar y le iba a gritar, pero luego toda la energía se drenó él-"Un guerrero de tercera clase es mejor que el príncipe de los Saiyajins."– Dijo Vegeta, arrastrando las palabras y moviéndose con dificultad. – "Ese insecto logró la transformación legendaria antes que yo. He entrenado día y noche y no hay señal de que yo lo vaya a lograr. ¿Qué tal si yo nunca puedo…?"

Okay, tal vez el alcohol sí le había afectado

Bulma no lo dejó terminar, ella puso un dedo en los labios del príncipe. Vegeta se estremeció pero no se movió. Los labios de Vegeta eran suaves y ella podía sentir su respiración caliente. Las piernas de la científica comenzaron a temblar no por miedo sino por…algo más. Algo que no podía describir y que nunca antes había sentido antes, no con Yamcha no con nadie. Su mirada se encontró con la de él y la atmosfera entre ellos se volvió más cargada. Vegeta cerró la boca; sus labios rozando el dedo de Bulma de una manera tan sensual que ella no pudo respirar. Él inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado, como sí un escudo se hubiera caído de sus ojos, revelando el tipo de hombre que él era realmente. Pero Bulma lo había visto, el dolor y la frustración que lo atormentaban y por segunda vez ese día ella sintió arrepentimiento por la forma en la que lo trataba. Bulma no entendía como alguien tan despiadado y frio podría tocar las fibras más sensibles de su corazón. Entonces recodo que estaba extremadamente cerca de él y él le había ordenado que se mantuviera a un metro de distancia.

Bulma se alejó , poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda- "No digas tonterías. Yo siempre tengo la razón y sé que lograras transfórmate en Super Saiyajin, acabaras con los androides y salvaras a la tierra."

Vegeta negó con la cabeza- "No te confundas. Yo no soy un héroe. Yo salvo a nadie, eso no es lo mío."

"Lo se pero hay muchas clases de héroes"- Dijo Bulma empujándolo gentilmente para que se parará del taburete de aceró – "Creo que ya bebiste suficiente. Ahora, vete a dormir, descansa un poco y mañana a entrenar duro. Recuerda que el hombre de mañana se forja con las batallas de hoy. Tú no necesitas un método para convertirte en un Super Saiyjain, eso lo conseguirás en tus propios términos."

Ellos se quedaron viendo por varios segundos. Vegeta abrió la boca, luego la cerró y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Bulma se recargó contra la barra, sirviéndose más tequila para ahogar las mariposas que le revoloteaban en el estómago por estar con el príncipe

* * *

**muchas gracias a : karito, Smithback, LOL-GIRL, celestia carito,NagatoYuki-chan, Bonney-Swan,johaaceve,steph, lula04gonzalez, por sus comentarios **

**Espero que le haiga gustado y diganme que les parecio, comenten, porfavor **


	5. Tights

_Ring. Ring_

La siguiente mañana, Bulma se tapó la cabeza con una almohada, tratando de ahogar el molesto sonido del teléfono. Tenía una resaca horrible. Había un sabor a algo agrío en su boca, y su cabeza se sentía sumamente pesada.

_Ring. Ring_

Ella abrió un ojo y vio el reloj de la pared. Eran las diez de la mañana. El sol que se filtraba por la venta parecía diez veces más brillante de lo normal, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y volviera a cerrar los ojos.

_Ring. Ring._

Bulma gimió y rodó fuera de la cama, arrepintiéndose de los tragos de vodka que ella había tomado anoche. Después de que Vegeta se fuera, Bulma continuo bebiendo hasta acabar con toda la botella. La última cosa que ella recordaba era haber vomitado sobre el suelo de la sala y subir gateando las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. Afortunadamente, sus padres ya estaban dormidos, así que nadie se dio cuenta.

Tambaleándose, fue a su escritorio para descolgar el teléfono- "¿Qué?"- Contestó ella de mala gana

"¡Bulma!"- Dijo una voz muy excitada

"Shh"- Bulma apartó el teléfono de su oído –"No tan fuerte."

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Te desperté, hermanita?"

Ella se puso tensa y sus sentidos se agudizaron de inmediato- "¿Tights?"

"Pues claro" – Dijo su hermana mayor- "Tengo buenas noticias, mi libro se ha convertido en un best-seller. Iré esta tarde para celebrar con ustedes."

La mente de Bulma aún estaba dormida por lo que le tomo varios segundos descifrar las palabras de su hermana- "¿Vas a venir? ¿Hoy?"

"Me muero por conocer a tú invitado. Se llama Vegeta, ¿verdad?"

"Uh, si pero…."

"Ay, estoy tan emocionada por verte, hermanita. Nos vemos en la tarde. ¡Bye!"- Y con eso su hermana finalizo la llamada.

"Adiós"- murmuro Bulma, dejándose caer en la silla giratoria y sintiéndose confundida. Su hermana mayor, Tighs, iba a venir hoy. La última vez que la vio fue hace cinco años cuando vino a casa para su cumpleaños. Tights vivía recluida en una isla escribiendo historias de ciencia ficción. Las hermanas tenían una compleja y larga rivalidad en la cual Tights iba ganando.

"Genial"- dijo Bulma viendo su muy desalineado reflejo.

* * *

Faltaban pocas horas para que su hermana llegara y había muchas cosas por hacer. Todos los robots de la casa estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas para cumplir con todo lo que Bulma les había encargado. Ella tenía planeado hacerle una gran cena, no lo hacía porque le daba mucho gusto verla, sino porque era la perfecta oportunidad de presumir lo buena anfitriona que ella podía ser. Antes, Tights era la encargada de todos los eventos de la Corporación Capsula, las revistas hablaban de lo lujosas y geniales que estas eran. Bulma nunca tuvo la paciencia de sentarse a organizar un evento así, pero le quería demostrar a su hermana que ella también podía hacerlo.

"Pongan más camarones"- ordenó Bulma apuntando a la rueda con distintos aperitivos que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor.

Cuando pasó a la sala el fuerte olor a vomito le entro por la nariz.- "Ay, qué asco"- Dijo Bulma pellizcándose la nariz mientras buscaba el trapeador. A pesar de que ya lo habían limpiado más de tres veces, el olor seguía allí- "¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo yo?"- Gritó, exasperada

Sumergió el trapeador en agua y comenzó a tallar el lugar donde había vomitado, poniéndole el triple de jabón. Bulma se quitó el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano después de terminar de limpiar- "Listo"- Justo en ese momento, Vegeta entró por la puerta principal dejando un camino de huellas de lodo.- "¡Noo!"- Chilló Bulma corriendo hasta él para detenerlo- "¡Oye! Ten más cuidado. ¿Qué no ves que el piso esta mojado?"

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios del príncipe- "No te preocupes. No me resbalaré."

El cinismo de Vegeta hizo que le hirviera la sangre-"¡AH! ¡Acabo de limpiar!"

"Pues te falto un lugar"- Dijo Vegeta burlonamente, ladeando la cabeza hacía donde él había pisado.

Bulma paso su lengua por sus dientes, intentando tranquilizarse- "Tienes razón"- Dijo fingiendo agradecimiento. Ella agarró el trapeador y lo volvió a mojar-"Todavía queda una mancha muy molesta"- Después, ella talló el trapeador contra la cara de Vegeta.

El Saiyajin quedo aturdido por un momento, sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho. Las manos de él temblaban, una vena le palpitaba en la frente y los músculos se le contrajeron. Satisfecha por su reacción, Bulma se dio media vuelta para terminar los últimos detalles de la cena de su hermana.

Vegeta le agarró el brazo y la giró hacía él. – "Ten cuidado, terrícola"- Vegeta dijo arrastrando las palabras, y agarrando la barbilla de Bulma entre sus dedos-"Debes ser más cuidadosa conmigo. Te lo advierto, sí vuelves hacer algo como eso, te ira muy mal"

Bulma le dio un manotazo para que la soltara y alzó la cabeza, altaneramente- "Yo hago lo que quiera"

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron, y por la forma en la que los muebles temblaban, Bulma se dio cuenta que el ki de Vegeta estaba elevándose. Ella se mordió el labio, tal vez había exagerado. Vegeta se controló y camino despacio hacía las escaleras. En el último segundo, él se volteó, agarró la cubeta, y derramó el agua sucia sobre la cabeza de Bulma.

El agua le chorreaba por la cara y se filtraba por su vestido. Bulma apretó los dientes, parada allí, en silencio, mientras el príncipe vertía lo que quedaba de agua sobre ella, sonriendo.

_Contrólate, contrólate_\- Bulma se decía a sí misma pero su enojo era mayor que su lógica así que no pudo evitar echar la mano hacía atrás y golpearlo. Obviamente, Vegeta la eludió y esquivó el golpe. Sin dejar pasar otro segundo, Bulma estrelló su puño en la cara del Saiyajin. Para sorpresa de ambos, esta vez ella si logro pegarle. Su puño dio en una mejilla de él, haciendo que Vegeta volteara ligeramente la cabeza para un lado.

"Demonios"- maldijo Bulma, agarrando su mano contra su pecho. Acababa de pegarle al príncipe de los Saiyajins. Ella, una simple, débil, terrícola había conseguido voltearle la cara al gran Vegeta.

_¡CORRE!_\- Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba. Bulma aventó a un lado el trapeador y siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia, se puso a correr. No llego ni a mitad de la sala. Vegeta se abalanzó sobre ella y la volteó, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. En un rápido movimiento, Vegeta capturó las muñecas de Bulma con una mano, las levantó por encima de su cabeza y la clavó contra el suelo con sus caderas.

"Con que quieres pelear"- Vegeta se inclinó más hacía ella. Tanto que su nariz estaba contra la de ella. El cuerpo de Vegeta era duro contra el de ella. Bulma podía sentir todos los músculos del Saiyajin. A Bulma se le hizo muy difícil respirar por lo cerca que estaba de él.

Sus miradas se encontraron y algo le explotó en la parte baja del vientre. Bulma estaba indefensa contra él, era imposible para ella escapar. No era como que quisiera escapar. _Escapar _era una palabra desesperada. Y ella no estaba desesperada. Solo estaba un poquito asustada. Okay, muy asustada. Por alguna razón, su miedo no era por su seguridad física. Algo le decía que Vegeta nunca la lastimaría. Era por algo más oscuro, algo que ella pensaba no era buena idea considerar detenidamente. Bulma pateó y se retorció, pero él la sostuvo con firmeza contra el suelo. – "Quédate quieta"- siseó Vegeta

"¡No!"- Chilló Bulma, siguiendo forcejeando. Movía su cuerpo de un lado al otro e intentaba levantar las piernas para patear a Vegeta en su entrepierna, pero él pego más sus caderas contra la de ellas, inmovilizándola.- "Ay, mono espacial, ¡Quítate! "

Vegeta puso su otra mano en los muslos de ella para que no moviera la pierna. Bulma chillaba y se revolvía mientras Vegeta la sostenía.

_"Ejem."_

Ambos se congelaron y miraron hacia arriba. Tights estaba parada allí, viéndolos con una ceja arqueada. Su cabello rubio estaba largo y alisado, no llevaba nada de maquillaje excepto por un brillo labial, y vestía un vestido negro ajustado, una chaqueta rosa con perlas de botones y unos tacones de plataforma.

"¿Y tú quién eres?"- Ladró Vegeta, aun sin soltar a Bulma

"Es mi hermana"- Dijo Bulma, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Vegeta liberó a Bulma y se puso de pie. Bulma suspiro mientras se levantaba y ajustaba su vestido.

"No sabía que tenías una hermana"- Musito Vegeta, medio asombrado.

Bulma abrió la boca para contestar pero Tights la hizo a un lado con la cadera- "No le gusta presumir" – Dijo Tights, haciendo una reverencia. Ella se agachó tanto que casi besaba el piso- "Es un placer conocerlo, su majestad"- _¿Majestad?_ Bulma giró su cabeza bruscamente hacía su hermana. Tights le sonrió cortésmente a Vegeta y bajo la cabeza – "Es un honor estar en presencia de la realeza espacial"

Un musculo debajo del ojo de Bulma empezó a latirle._ ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermana?_-"No tienes que tratarlo de manera especial"- añadió Bulma, rápidamente

Tights miró a su hermana menor de arriba abajo y luego una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en sus labios- "Él es el príncipe de los Saiyajins, ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero…"

Tights se plantó delante de Bulma-"Es un placer conocerlo, su majestad. Y más tenerlo como invitado en nuestra casa. ¡Qué honor!"

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, elevando el mentón con aire de suficiencia- "Por fin, alguien con un poco de sentido común."

Ellos dos compartieron un momento íntimo, mirándose a los ojos de manera coqueta. Bulma trató de mantener su boca cerrada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía creer que incluso él despiadado de Vegeta también cayera bajo los encantos de Tights. Ella siempre había sido a la que todos amaban y morían por estar cerca de ella. Su personalidad no era tan volátil como la de Bulma , y aunque también era malcriada y caprichosa, Tights lograba esconderlo más. Era irresistible, en especial para los hombres. Pero ella era muy selectiva al momento de escoger una pareja; tenían que ser sumamente interesantes, misteriosos, fuera de lo común…todo lo que Vegeta era.

_Oh no._

Bulma salió de detrás de Tights y se interpuso entre ambos- "¿Y ya saludaste a mamá y papa?"- Preguntó Bulma, ansiosa por alejar a su hermana- "Te están esperando"

"Ahora voy a saludarlos"- Dijo Tights sin apartar la mirada de Vegeta. Otra vez, ella agacho la cabeza – "Con permiso, su majestad" – El rostro de Vegeta se ilumino, claramente le gustaba que alguien lo tratase como si fuera un príncipe. Bueno, él era un príncipe, pero Tights era la primera que lo reconocía como uno. Cuando Tights pasó al lado de Bulma, ella echó su pelo dorado sobre su hombro y la señalo- "Puedo ver tu sostén"

Bulma bajo la mirada. Para su horror, por el agua parte de su vestido se había transparentado, dejando al descubierto su sujetador rojo. Bulma soltó un eep y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Por un instante se preocupó que Vegeta la hubiera visto pero este estaba mirando a Tights alejarse y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

* * *

Media hora después, Bulma, sus padres, Vegeta y Tights estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, sirviéndose comida en sus platos. Ella se había vuelto a bañar y cambiar, poniéndose el vestido más lindo que pudo encontrar.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedaras, querida?"- Pregunta el Dr. Brief, vertiendo un poco de vino en su copa

"Oh, solo hoy y mañana"- dijo Tights, meneando su tenedor- "Solo quise venir a festejar con ustedes lo de mi libro"

"Tights es una escritora de ciencia ficción"- Le informó su madre a Vegeta- "Sus libros se han vuelto muy famosos"

"Mamá, a Vegeta no le interesa ese tipo de cosas"- Dijo Bulma metiéndose un gran bocado de lechuga a la boca.

"Bulma tiene razón"- Tights dijo dulcemente – "No debemos molestarlo mientras come"

Vegeta la estudio por un momento- "¿Ciencia ficción?"

Tights se río disimuladamente- "Es un género literario"- Ella recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos- "De hecho, mi primer libro fue sobre un policía galáctico. Esta inspirado en alguien que conocí. Él había venido a la tierra para eliminar a un Saiyajin llamado…¿Kakarotto? Algo así. Hace mucho que no le veo."

"¿Kakarotto? "– Preguntó Vegeta, intrigado.

"Mhm".-Tights agarró una croqueta de pescado –"Jaco era un miembro de la elite encargada de proteger la paz de la galaxia. Tenía como tarea detener la llegada de un bebe Saiyajin a la tierra que venía para destruir a la humanidad."

Vegeta resopló- "Pues ambos fueron un total fracaso."

"Goku ahora es el enemigo jurado de Vegeta"- Dijo Bulma- "Goku ya es…."- Iba a decir un Super Saiyajin pero ya había molestado a Vegeta lo suficiente por el día de hoy- "Padre. Goku tiene un hijo y una esposa. ¿Quién diría?"

"Un híbrido"- Tights se frotó la barbilla- "Vaya, eso es interesante. No sabía que los de otros planetas podían procrear con los humanos"- Ella pestañeó sus largas pestañas a Vegeta- "¿Usted lo ha intentado?"

A Bulma se le atoró en la garganta el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando. Ella se golpeó fuerte en el pecho mientras tosía. Sí que su hermana era una descarada.

Vegeta miraba horrorizado a Tights- "¿I-I-Intentarlo?"- En un segundo se compuso, frunciendo el ceño- "Yo no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. Debo entrenar. Además, no hay una hembra lo suficiente buena para el gran Vegeta en este insignificante planeta."

Tights se encogió de hombros- "Con todo respeto, pero por lo que he escuchado usted y Goku son los últimos de su raza. No creo que tenga mucho de donde escoger, y todo príncipe necesita de un heredero"

Bulma se mordió la uña, Tights estaba entrando a territorio peligroso. Lo más desconcertante de todo era que en vez de gritarle o amenazarla como Vegeta solía hacer con ella, él parecía estarlo… pensando.

El Dr. Brief abrió un frasco y puso el contenido en su ensalada- "Pero que rico"- Dijo llamando la atención de todos- "Bulma, ya probaste este aderezo, lo trajo tu hermana"

Tights se sentó más derecha- "Lo hice yo con las frutas y vegetales que cosecho personalmente en mi patio"

Su papá le paso el frasco y Bulma lo agarro, sumergió un pedazo de pollo en el aderezo, y se lo metió en la boca. Sabía delicioso. Claro que no lo admitió- "Sabe cómo a esperma"-Dijo ella remilgadamente alejando el frasco y poniendo cara de asco.

Tights ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada significativa- "Oh, pero si eso es tú favorito, hermanita"

Bulma se puso roja como un tomate y se quedó viendo su servilleta. Una vez, cuando Yamcha, Puar y Oolong vinieron a vivir con ella, Tights los visitó, y cachó a Bulma y a Yamcha teniendo sexo. Instintivamente, ella se cubrió la boca, sintiendo el aderezo más viscoso de lo que era. Daba gracias que Yamcha no estuviera aquí, sino la situación sería el triple de incomoda. Alzo la cabeza, y se percató que Tights continuaba ojeando a Vegeta de manera coqueta, claramente atraída a él. Aunque ella era mucho mayor que Bulma, seguía siendo bella: alta, delgada, piel como de pétalo de rosa y un cabello maravilloso, oro y bronce todo a la vez.

"La cena te quedo increíble"- La felicito su madre- "Deberías encargarte del menú tú todos los días."

Ella irguió la espalda, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma- "Nah. No tengo paciencia para eso."

Tights bostezo y estiró los brazos—"Estoy muy cansada. ¿No les importa sí me voy a dormir ya?"

"Claro que no"- Dijo Bunnys, bebiendo de su copa.

Miles de alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Bulma. La habitación de Tights estaba del otro lado de la casa porque tenía la mejor vista y ella lo necesitaba para _inspirarse_. La habitación estaba al lado de la habitación de huéspedes. La habitación en donde Vegeta se estaba quedando. Por alguna razón la idea de que su hermana y Vegeta estuvieran tan cercas hizo que se pusiera celosa.

"Oye, ¿Por qué no duermes en mi habitación?"- Sugirió Bulma, nerviosamente-" Hace mucho que no te veo. Podemos hacer una pijamada, ya sabes para ponernos al día. ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!"

"¿Pijamada?" – Tights resopló-" Ni que fuéramos niñas"

Bulma sabía que había sonado tonta pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza que no fuera, _te conozco y se que te vas a meter al cuarto de Vegeta a media noche. _Pero, no era como que Vegeta la fuera aceptar, ¿verdad? A él lo único que le importaba era superar a Goku.

Por si acaso, Bulma dijo- "Bueno es que te quería contar del viajero del tiempo que vino para advertirnos de unos androides. Creí que te gustaría saber"

Los ojos de Tights se iluminaron – "¿Viajero del tiempo?"

"Uh-huh. Viajo en una máquina del tiempo y todo eso"

Tights torció la boca, debatiéndose algo en su mente. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que volvió hablar- "De acuerdo. Me quedare contigo. Pero tienes que contarme todo"

* * *

Bulma era un zombi la siguiente mañana. No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche por la culpa de su hermana. Se la paso contándole de su viaje a Namek, de Porunga el dragón original y del misterioso joven de cabello purpura que habló con Goku sobre los androides. Por lo general , a Bulma no le gustaba contarle sus experiencias a Tights porque sabía que esta las convertiría en historias para venderlas a editoriales, pero esta vez estaba haciendo todo lo posible por distraerla del príncipe que dormía bajo el mismo techo que ellas. Al parecer funciono porque en cuanto Bulma le termino de relatar algunas de sus aventuras, Tights sacó su computadora y se puso a escribir como loca, sumamente inspirada. Bulma le pidió que cambiara los nombres de sus amigos y otras cosas, no queriendo que nadie supiera las verdaderas identidades de ella y los demás.

Ella se baño, vistió y bajo a la sala. Camino al jardín que estaba dentro de la casa, donde su madre estaba regando las plantas mientras su padre alimentaba a los dinosaurios y perros.

"Buen día, querida"- Dijo alegremente su madre

Bulma suspiró, cansada-" Buenos días.¿ Han visto a Tights?"- Cuando ella salió de bañarse, su hermana había desparecido de la habitación y no la podía encontrar por ningún lado.

"Oh. Estaba en el jardín con Vegeta"- respondió su padre dándole una calada a su cigarrillo

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oir. Bulma se apresuró a la puerta y corrió hacia la cámara de gravedad.

"Sí la ves dile que su editor habló para recordarle de la rueda de prensa es en media hora"- Su madre le gritó antes de que saliera

Como lo sospechaba, Tights estaba afuera, usando un atuendo provocativo que consistía de un diminuto vestido rosa y zapatillas. Lo que más enojó a Bulma fue que las piernas de su hermana no tenían ni estrías y ninguna otra imperfección; eran largas y bien torneadas.

A pesar de ser grande, tenía un buen cuerpo.

Tights estaba cargando una bandeja llena de aperitivos y té mientras que con su mano libre tocaba delicadamente la puerta de la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta abrió la puerta con su usual ceño fruncido, luciendo molesto por haber sido interrumpido – "¿Qué quieres?"

Tights agachó la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-"Ha estado entrenado por mucho tiempo y debe comer algo para mantener su fuerza. Estos refrigerios los cocine especialmente para usted ya que contienen los nutrimentos necesarios que le darán más energía."- Vegeta la miro a ella y la comida con desconfianza. Tights se dio cuenta de eso, agarró una fresa grande, abrió la boca y mordió, lentamente- "Yum"- Jadeó ella, tirando la cabeza para atrás.- "Prueba, sabe delicioso" – Dijo ella, cogiendo otra fresa del cuenco y acercándose más a Vegeta.

Vegeta se lamió los labios y le arrebato la fresa de la mano. La examino por un momento y luego se la trago entera.

Bulma comenzó a temblar al ver esa escena y marcho hasta ellos, sin apartar la vista de su hermana.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"- Demandó Bulma

"Me aseguro que nuestro invitado este cómodo"- respondió Tights, inocentemente

"Tú editor hablo"- Dijo Bulma apuntando a la casa- "Tienes una rueda de prensa en media hora."

Tights cerró los ojos- "Es cierto. Casi se me olvida" – Ella suspiró dramáticamente-"Nos vemos luego, príncipe Vegeta"- Le entrego la bandeja e hizo otra reverencia. Vegeta tomó la bandeja. Tights le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la casa.

Vegeta continuaba viendo como Tights se alejaba, moviendo seductoramente las caderas. Bulma resopló, cruzándose de brazos. Por fin, el príncipe se percató de su presencia y arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba- "Tu hermana es bonita, educada y refinada. ¿Qué te paso a ti?"

Bulma se río sarcásticamente, poniendo su mano en el codo de Vegeta y empujándolo hacia adentro de la cámara de gravedad que estaba apagada-"Que su coqueteo no se te suba a la cabeza"- Vegeta alejó bruscamente el brazo para que ella lo soltara. Bulma ignoró eso y siguió caminado-"Ella vive recluida en una isla, probablemente eres el primer hombre con el que habla en años. Además, por alguna razón te encuentra interesante. Lo único que quiere es conocerte para escribir sobre ti. Quiere que seas su..¿muso?"

Vegeta se detuvo y cruzo sus brazos –"¿Qué te pasa? Has estado más insoportable de lo normal"- Bulma apretó los labios y se giró para verlo. – "¿No soportas que ella sea mejor que tú?"

Ouch.

Él dio justo en el clavo, abriendo viejas heridas- "Ella no es mejor que yo"- Bulma escupió –"Si, Tights se graduó a los dieciséis y sacó más puntos en la escala Weschsler pero si tomas en cuenta mis puntos y mis éxitos en la vida real, mi IQ termina siendo mucho más elevado que el de ella. ¡Yo creé el radar del dragón! ¿Entiendes?"

"Entiendo que estás loca…y que odias a la otra terrícola"

"No odio a mi hermana"- Dijo Bulma, suavemente – "Es una cosa entre hermanas, las amas aunque no te caigan bien. Ella a veces es una arpía"

"Debe ser cosa de familia"- murmuro Vegeta

Bulma entrecerró los ojos- "No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo soy una linda y muy encantadora chica"- Ella agarró una bolita de queso de la bandeja y mastico ruidosamente. Vegeta puso cara de asco y arrugó la nariz, agarrando todos los bocadillos de la bandeja y zampándoselos al mismo tiempo. Bulma se recargó contra el control de mando , pasando su dedo por entre los botones- "Yo también me pude haber graduado antes…pero la escuela no me gustaba. Era sumamente aburrido. Estar sentada, escuchando a alguien balbucear sobre algo que ya sabía, tareas"- Ella sacó la lengua, estremeciéndose- "Eso simplemente no era lo mío. Entonces Goku apareció."

"¿Kakarotto?"- Cuestionó el príncipe

Ella asintió, sus ojos destellando con aquellos recuerdos- "Estaba aburrida de mi vida en la ciudad, y entonces, Goku apareció con un radar descompuesto y una nueva aventura. No me pude resistir"- Ella estiro los brazos y dio una pirueta con los brazos extendidos- "Eso es lo que siempre he querido: aventuras, misterio, y dependiendo de mi humor, un tanto de peligro" –El rostro de la peli azul se oscureció mientras se detenía a pensar-" La verdad, no sé cómo fue que yo pase de ser esa chica a una que juega el papel de ayudante para un puñado de aspirantes a superhéroes quienes siempre me dejan atrás, constantemente se olvidan de mí y nunca me dan las gracias"

Vegeta se recargó también contra el panel, manteniendo una distancia considerable de ella-"Sí hubiera alguien más en este horrible planeta que pudiera proporcionarme la tecnología avanzada que necesito para entrenar, no estaría viviendo aquí" – Los labios de Vegeta se separaron, liberando aire perezosamente mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de ella- "Así que desgraciadamente estoy atascado contigo."

_¿Acaso eso era un cumplido?_ Bulma decidió no hacer un escandaló, y continuó actuando despreocupadamente- "Huh. Supongo que estoy un poco celosa de Tights. Ella cumplió su deseo de convertirse en una escritora de ciencia ficción. Yo ni siquiera conseguí mi deseo de tener mi suministro de por vida de fresas"

"¿Ese era tu deseo? ¿Un suministro de por vida de fresas?"– Se burló Vegeta- "Pero que mente tan infantil"

"Oye, era mi deseo de niñez. Luego fue el encontrar el novio perfecto. A mi príncipe" – Dijo Bulma , bajando la mirada al cuerpo de Vegeta y sin querer se le vino a la mente cuando lo tuvo encima de ella. El cuerpo de Vegeta era esculpido, lleno de gracia y un millón de veces más fuerte que el de un humano. Ella subió los ojos, recorriéndole todos los músculos perfectamente definidos hasta que se encontró con unos peligrosos ojos oscuros que parecían vacíos y fríos. Lo más aterrador era que detrás de ellos se escondía la mente de un asesino. Bulma lo escrutinio por un momento- "¿Sabes? Tal vez si una chica hermosa como yo te besa, por fin te transformaras en un príncipe apuesto"

"¿B-B-esar?"- Tartamudeó Vegeta, inclinándose para atrás. – "AY, DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES"

"Tienes razón. Ese tipo de magia no existe"- Bulma se llevó un dedo a la boca- "Que mala suerte, Vegeta. Serás un sapo horrendo por siempre"

"¡Oye!"– Vegeta apretó los puños – "¡Ya me hartaste. Sal de aquí de aquí sí no quieres morir aplastada por la gravedad! "

"_Sheesh"_\- Bulma negó con la cabeza, encaminándose a la puerta - "No me sorprenderá que terminaras solo e infeliz"

"Estas equivocada"

"¿Eh?"- Bulma regreso su atención a él

"Estaré solo pero no infeliz"- dijo Vegeta en voz baja y con mirada impasible-" ¿Quieres saber cuál es el verdadero secreto para vivir feliz por siempre?" –Bulma se quedó callada, no sabiendo si era una pregunta de verdad- "Poder. Veras, _terrícola_, una vez que tienes un gran poder que nadie puede superar ni arrebatar, puedes asegurar todo lo demás… y mantenerlo de esa manera"

"¿Es por eso que quieres transformarte en Super Saiyajin?"

"Si" – Respondió fríamente Vegeta- "Lo único que yo siempre he querido es tener poder y control sobre todo. Después de todo por lo que he pasado, todos mis sacrificios, todas las humillaciones, me ha permitido entender que yo estoy destinado a algo mucho mejor. A ser el legendario Super Saiayin. Solo yo puedo cumplir con ese destino, y por eso acabare con el maldito de Kakarotto"

Bulma se mordió el labio – "Puedes usar eso para el bien. Freezer está muerto, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Ya no tienes por qué matar a inocentes"

Vegeta se río- "¿Crees que asesinaba porque Freezer me lo pedía?" – Una sonrisa letal y cruel se dibujó en sus labios- "No seas tonta. Ya te dije que lo único que me importa es el poder. No me importa aplastar a unos cuantos insectos con tal de obtenerlo. Hay un momento, antes de matar a mis víctimas en donde sé que literalmente tengo sus vidas en mis manos y cuando se las quitó, me siento sumamente poderoso, superior, satisfecho. Nunca mate porque me lo ordenaron, lo hice porque me gusta hacerlo, porque me da poder."

Bulma se quedó petrificada al oir las palabras de Vegeta. Él no podía decirlo enserio; nadie podría disfrutar quitarle la vida a una persona. Pero no había ningún indicio de debilidad o de que estuviera bromeando en el rostro del príncipe. Era un cazador, un asesino, y los débiles e indefensos eran sus víctimas. A pesar de todo eso, ella no se acobardo- "No has matado a nadie desde que llegaste"

"He estado ocupado" – Dijo Vegeta, su mirada volviéndose recelosa- "Una vez que derrote a los androides y me deshaga de Kakarotto, me volveré imparable, y tendré mucho tiempo para hacer eso"

* * *

Horas después, Bulma estaba sentaba en una banca del parque que estaba cerca de su casa. Cuando estaba deprimida le gustaba venir a ese lugar para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Y vaya que su mente estaba hecha un lio. Las palabras de Vegeta la dejaron perturbada. Ella sabía de su pasado, pero siempre quiso creer que los actos inmorales de Vegeta fueron porque Freezer lo controlaba. Ahora ella no sabía que pensar.

Estaba ayudando a alguien quien tal vez en un futuro acabaría con ella y con todos sus seres queridos. Tal vez Yamcha tenía razón; Vegeta era malo.

"Un millón por tus pensamientos"

En frente de ella aprecio su hermana, Tights, y luego se sentó a su lado

"No creo que valgan tanto"- Suspiro Bulma, enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos

Tights chasqueó la lengua- "Oh, vamos, todo lo que venga de esa cabecita azul termina haciendo millones. Eres la persona más inteligente del mundo"

Bulma alzó la cabeza y arqueó la ceja.- "¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana?"

"Todos saben que eres la mente más brillante de este mundo"- Dijo Tights, acomodando un mechón de su cabello dorado detrás de su oreja"

"Siempre dices que esa eres tú"

"Bueno, si yo no me subo el autoestima nadie, nadie lo hace"- Tights se recargo, cruzando las piernas- "De lo único que mamá y papa hablan son de tus triunfos. Bulma fue al espacio, Bulma creo esto, Bulma arreglo lo otro, Bulma es la Einstein de esta época."

A Bulma se le escapo una risita- "Es obvio que no vives con ellos. Ellos siempre están diciendo como ha cambiado la casa desde que te fuiste. Cuando Tights vivía aquí todo estaba en orden, el menú era delicioso, mis plantes nunca morían"– Dijo Bulma imitando la voz de su mamá y papá.

Ambas rieron y cayeron en un reconfortante silencio. Tights hombreo a Bulma- "Ya dime, ¿en qué pensabas?"- Bulma se encogió de hombros- "¿En Vegeta?"

Bulma bajo la mirada –"¿Por qué estaría pensando en ese mono? Yo tengo un novio"

"Del cual no me has hablado nada. Toda la noche te la pasaste platicándome de Vegeta y ni una vez mencionaste a Yamcha. Estaba empezando a creer que ustedes habían terminado, otra vez."

"Estamos mejor que nunca"- Anuncio Bulma, orgullosamente. ¿De verdad no había mencionado a Yamcha? Ella se devanó su cerebro, intentando recordar los detalles de la noche anterior. Le platico a Tights como Vegeta la hacía enojar, de sus peleas, de cómo lo conocio y lo que había pasado entre ellos desde que llego a la tierra. Estaba segura que el nombre de Yamcha había surgido en sus relatos.- "De hecho, quiero un hijo suyo. Creo que ya estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso con él"

Tights la miró, horrorizada- "¿Quieres un hijo con Yamcha?"

Ella asintió-"Él es bueno, guapo y lucha por la justicia"

"Y también coquetea con todo lo que tiene piernas y se mueva"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?"- Dijo Bulma, a la defensiva

"Eres mi hermana, y me preocupo por ti" – Tights le acaricio el brazo de manera reconfortante- "Y honestamente no creo que Yamcha sea el hombre para ti. Durante toda su relación no han hecho otra cosa que pelear."

"Oh, y ¿según tú quien es el hombre indicado para mi?"

Tights le sonrió de manera conspiradora – "Tú siempre quisiste un príncipe"

"Vegeta no es un príncipe. Es un horrendo y malvado sapo"

"Nunca dije el nombre de Vegeta. Yo estaba pensando en el príncipe de un pais lejano. Escuche que estaba buscando esposa y pensaba presentártelo, pero es obvio que ya tienes a otro en mente"

"Si, a Yamcha"- Dijo Bulma, empezando a enojarse.

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Lo amo"

_"Okey"_

El tono de su hermana no le gustaba. Era como si no le creyera- "Yamcha es el amor de mi vida"

_"Está bien"_

"Yo nunca de los nunca podría fijarme en alguien como Vegeta. Él es cruel, incapaz de mostrar bondad ni de preocuparse por alguien que no sea él mismo. Él es un monstruo. "

Tights la observo un momento-"Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas"- Ella se paró repentinamente- "Bueno, me voy querida hermanita"

"¿Ahora?"- Balbuceo Bulma

"Ya célebre con ustedes lo de mi libro e hice una firma de autógrafos. Es tiempo que regrese a mi casa. Lo mío es la ciencia ficción no el romance"

"¿Romance?"

Tights miro a Bulma, boquiabierta- "Wow, de verdad no lo ves, ¿verdad?"

Bulma frunció el ceño, también poniéndose de pie-"¿Ver qué?"

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco –"Te lo podría decir, pero no quiero arruinar la trama."– Ella agito la mano , dándole un saludo de tres dedos- "Nos vemos, hermanita"- Miró sobre su hombro, guiñándole el ojo a Bulma, como si hubiera algo que ella tenía que descifrar. Tights se dio la vuelta y desapareció por entre los árboles, dejando a Bulma aún más confundida.

* * *

**Primero que nada muchas gracias a : johaaceve, celestia carito, lula04gonzalez,Smithback,karito,Lyla,Paula,Guest, y locanime, por sus comentarios. **

**Creanme, no tienen idea de lo mucho que significa para mi sus comentarios **

**¡Uff! Este capitlo me costo tanto trabajo porque casi no se sabe nada de Tights, asi que la puse con un poco de las caracersticas de las Brief ( super coqueta y muy bonita) y bueno, ¿que no harían ustedes si tuvieran al principe Vegeta en su casa? Eso mismo pensaba Tights :$**

**¿Que les parecio este cap? ¡Comenten, porfavor!**


	6. Nunca volveré a amar otra vez

Ta ta ta ta ta ta – Jadeaba Vegeta, lanzando patadas al aire bajo una gravedad aumentada 500 veces.!Lo había logrado! Había conseguido entrenar bajo una gravedad mucho más aumentada a la que Kakarotto había entrenado. Era cuestión de días para que se convierta en un Super Saiyajin. Algo le decía que así sería. En esta ocasión eso lo animó. Apagó la cámara y se limpió el sudor de la frente. _Pronto te superaré, Kakarotto_\- pensó el príncipe- _Y luego te destruiré_

Estaba hambriento. Afuera, una brisa trajo consigo el olor de algo exquisito, causando que el estómago de Vegeta rugiera ruidosamente. Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios, intentando localizar el lugar de donde provenía ese olor. Entones lo vio, en la terraza la terrícola de pelo azul estaba junto algo que había escuchado se llamaba "parilla". Humó emanaba de esta mientras asaba unas brochetas de carne con fruta. De inmediato se le hizo agua la boca y sin pensarlo dos veces, voló hacía allá.

La terrícola, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de él, mordió delicadamente un trocito de carne.

"Yo también quiero uno"- soltó Vegeta

Ella se sobresaltó, girándose con una mano en el corazón- "Idiota"- Chilló la terrícola-"Me asustaste"

"Tengo hambre"- dijo él

"Pues ve a la cocina para que te hagan algo de cenar"- Disparó ella, altaneramente

"Quiero de lo que tu estas comiendo" –Protestó el príncipe.

"Mala suerte. Yo cocine esto solamente para mí" –Dijo la terrícola, mordiendo otro pedazo de carne pero cuando Vegeta quería algo, lo conseguía.

Bulma volvió a morder con delicadeza el extremo de la jugosa carne. Vegeta se lamio los labios

"Ummm"- Gimió ella, cerrando los ojos

Vegeta se inclinó hacia adelante y mordió el otro extremo del pedazo. En ese momento los labios de ambos estuvieron solo a milímetros de distancia. La terrícola se empezó acercar peligrosamente a él y los reflejos del Saiyajin entraron en acción para alejarse rápidamente. Los dos se miraban mutuamente bajo el tenue parpado de la luz amarilla de la terraza.

La respiración de la terrícola se agito- "Será mejor que te marches pienso compartir."

"Ni yo"– Vegeta le sonrió, con una sonrisa lenta y cruel

La terrícola puso los ojos en blanco. Los puños de él se apretaron hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Odiaba que ella hiciera eso, era como si no lo tomara enserio. Él estaba acostumbrado a que le temieran, que lo vieran como un arma letal. Pero por alguna razón la terrícola de pelo azul era inmune a cualquiera de sus amenazas.

"Está bien, puedes comértelo"– La terrícola empujo el plato de carne hacía él

"¿Esperas que llene con eso?"

La terrícola cruzo los brazos y lo miro indignada-"La verdad esperaba un gracias"

Vegeta la ignoro. Aun no entendía porque esperaba eso de él ya que carecía de moral y conciencia. Podía matarla en ese momento pero por alguna extraña razón no podía imaginarse rompiéndole el cuello. Tal vez era porque ella era tan insignificante que era como aplastar una cucaracha. Ciertamente no le produciría ningún placer ya que no usaría nada de su fuerza. Claro que Kakarotto era una historia diferente. Ese sería un momento que saborearía por el resto de su vida. Se imaginaba atravesando el pecho de Kakarroto con uno de sus bolas de energías y lentamente arrancándole el corazón. Literalmente sosteniendo su vida en sus manos y luego, ¡crash! Destruirlo completamente. A veces pensaba en matar primero a ese chiquillo, al engendro del saiyajin más joven. De esa manera Kakarotto sufriría al ver a su hijo morir, y Vegeta sería realmente el ultimo de su raza. Nadie lo podría parar. Sería el ser más poderoso de todo el universo.

No podía esperar.

"Supongo que eso es tu culpa"- La voz de la terrícola irrumpió sus pensamientos. El parpadeo, trayéndose de vuelta a la realidad. La terrícola había sacado un telescopio y estaba mirando algo en el cielo- "Hace años un planeta desapareció de la nada. Se creía que había vida en ese planeta y se mandó un escuadrón especial para investigar pero cuando llegaron, el planeta ya no estaba. Ahora que se de ti, la teoría más probable es que tu o algún hombre de Freezer lo destruyo."

Vegeta observo el plano con coordenadas que tenía ella en la mesa. – "Ah, ese fui yo"- Dijo orgullosamente- "Los de ese planetas se llamaban numeskin. Eran ciertamente más avanzados que ustedes los terrícolas"

"¿Recuerdas todos los planetas que destruiste?"- Pregunto lentamente la terrícola

Vegeta no le contestó, eso era privado. Él recordaba cada una de sus víctimas y la manera en la que los mato. Eso era lo que le daba satisfacción.

"¿Alguna vez podrás dejar tu pasado atrás y ser alguien…bueno?"

Eso si que le daba risa. Fue hacía el telescopio y lo apunto hacía otra dirección- "Mira las estrellas, terrícola Algunas de ellas han estado extintas por años pero apenas su luz nos está alcanzando. No se puede huir del pasado, este siempre está influenciando el presente"

"Yo creo que hay bondad dentro de ti" –Dijo Bulma recargándose contra el barandal

Bondad. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el significado de esa bizarra palabra. –"Eres una tonta"- Gruño Vegeta-"Yo soy la persona más peligrosa con la que te toparas en toda tu insignificante vida"

En lugar de asustarse, la terrícola sonrío –"Y yo soy la persona más atractiva e inteligente con la que te toparas en todo el universo" –Su rostro se puso serio por un momento- "Sabes , nosotros somos peligrosos juntos"

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Vegeta antes de poder detenerse. Algo en las palabras de la terrícola habían despertado su curiosidad

La terrícola lo miro por un momento. La luz de la luna iluminaba parte de rosotro, haciéndolo parecer como si brillará- "Somos tan diferentes en todos los aspectos que corremos el riesgo de enamóranos"

Vegeta soltó una carcajada, recargando un brazo en el barandal – "Eso nunca pasará"

Ella apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros- "Los opuestos se atraen"

"Ese ciertamente no será nuestro caso"

"Tienes razón"- Dijo ella débilmente- "Además lo de dormir con el enemigo no es lo mio. Yo tengo novio"- Puso un dedo en una de sus mejillas de manera pensativa- "Creo que tengo que ir a visitarlo"

Vegeta frunció el ceño –"Si ve a molestarlo a él con tus estupideces y déjame a mí en paz."

"Tsh"- la terrícola lo miro ofendida- "Si, no sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo cuando tengo a Yamcha"-Ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. Vegeta tomo el plato entre sus manos y empezó a devorar toda la comida para después disponerse a seguir entrenando. Derrotar a Kakarotto. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba.

* * *

"Bulma , querida ¿puedes pasar por unos aperitivos a la pastelería nueva?"- La imagen de su madre estaba en la pequeña pantalla de su automóvil. Bulma manejaba a máxima velocidad por la avenida principal de la ciudad del Noroeste en donde Yamcha se encontraba entrenando.

"Um, ahora no puedo"- Dijo Bulma presionando más el acelerador para pasar una luz amarilla- "Estoy un poco ocupada."

"¿En dónde estás, querida?"- Preguntó su madre

"Voy a visitar a Yamcha"- Ella se detuvo repentinamente frente a un complejo de apartamentos, saco su labial y se aplicó una fina capa de este, mirándose en el espejo. Era un viernes en la tarde y Bulma decidió tomarse un tiempo para ir a visitar a su amado. Lo extrañaba mucho. Su corazón se agito con anticipación al pensar en la velada que los esperaba. Y quien sabe, tal vez hoy engendrarían a quien sería su primer hijo.

"Oh, salúdamelo de mi parte"- Dijo su madre

"Uh-huh"

La conexión con su madre se cortó. Bulma junto los labios y se miró de perfil en el espejo. Se veía hermosa. Abrió la puerta, salió de su auto y lo redujo a una pequeña capsula que guardo en su bolsa de mano. Fue hasta la entrada donde un señor ya grande le abrió la puerta. Bulma cruzó el lobby , causando que todas las cabezas de los hombres de voltearan en su dirección. Llevaba puesto unos botines negros con un vestido skater blanco con cintura de encaje. Era divino. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza y llevaba sombra negra que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules. Se subió al elevador y se detuvo en el cuarto piso. Fue hasta el cuarto numero 30 y tocó la puerta. Nadie abrió. Bulma sonrió para sus adentros. Yamcha no estaba en el departamento lo que significaba que podía darle una sorpresa. Como seguridad había que poner la tarjeta en una abertura. Pero que fácil. Bulma busco en su bolso la tarjeta universal que había inventado para poder abrir todo tipo de puertas y la introdujo. En seguida se oyó un beep y la manija giró.

El departamento de Yamcha estaba ordenado, obviamente por el servicio de mucamas, ya que Yamcha nunca movía un dedo para limpiar. Dejo su bolso en un loveseat y luego fue hasta la cocina y saco unas fresas del refrigerador. Se comió una mientras llenaba la habitación de velas. Queria demostrarle a Yamcha cuanto lo había extrañado. Puso una botella de vino tinto en la mesa con dos copas , chocolates y las fresas. Cuando termino de encender las velas , se quitó el vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior, y se puso perfume en todo el cuerpo.

Se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación y la puerta quedo entreabierta. Bulma soltó un risita , poniéndose en medio de la habitación, lista para darle una calurosa bienvenida. La puerta se abrió completa.

"Hola, amor"- Dijo Bulma adoptando una pose de manos en la cadera para verse aun mas sexy.

Yamcha se le quedo mirando, petrificado en el umbral.- "Bu-Bu-Bulma"

"Yam- Yam, ¿ que esta pasando?"- Detrás de Yamcha aprecio nadie mas que Marron.

Bulma sintió como si alguien le hubiera pateado en los ovarios. No, no podía ser. Yamcha la había engañado, otra vez. Ella estaba que echaba lumbre. Roto los hombros para atrás y con su dedo índice señalo la salida- "Largo" –Le dijo a Marron- "Esta conversación es privada"

"No me pienso ir"- Dijo Marron, cruzándose de brazos.

"Dije ¡LARGO!" –Grito Bulma a todo pulmón, avanzando de manera amenazadora hacía Marron Yamcha se interpuso en su camino para impedir que llegara a Marron.- "Vete de aquí"- Dijo Bulma a Marron, fríamente-"Y no me refiero solo al hotel sino al continente. Lárgate y nunca más regreses. Porque si vuelves a poner un pie aquí, lo sabré. Y te destruiré."

Terror penetró los ojos de Marron- "Bulma, no estás hablando en serio"

Bulma apretó la mandíbula-"Claro que si. Soy Bulma Brief, y nadie se ríe de mí. Juro que si me desobedeces borrare toda información de ti, te convertiré en un fantasma, y me asegurare que nadie en este continente te de trabajo, ni que ningún hombre se fije en ti"

"Tu no puedes hacer eso"- Chilló Marron

"Puedo y lo hare"- Bulma levantó el mentón, luchando por combatir las lágrimas que querían salir- "¿Acaso no lo sabes? Soy la malvada bruja del oeste"

Marron caminó para atrás y salió rápidamente del departamento, dejando a Bulma y Yamcha solos.

"Bulma yo…"-empezo Yamcha pero Bulma no quería escucharlo

"¡Callate!"- Siseó Bulma –"Cállate, porque…".- Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, recorriéndole las mejillas. Su voz salió entrecortada-"No hay nada que puedes decir que justifique lo que hiciste"

"¡Fue un error!"- Dijo Yamcha- "Lo siento. Me equivoque"

Bulma se pasó las manos por entre su pelo –"Yo también me equivoque. Dicen que en la vida solo tienes una oportunidad. Yo te di dos, y ¡ambas las echaste a perder!"

"Yo te amo de verdad, Bulma"- Susurró Yamcha

"No me amas, porque si lo hicieras no me hubieras traicionado de esta manera"- Bulma se secó las lágrimas.- "Te lo adverti , Yamcha. Te dije lo que pasaría si me volvías a engañar. Así que para lo que me concierne, esta relación terminó. Para siempre. Y si nunca nos volvemos a hablar, por mi está bien"

Bulma se puso rápidamente su vestido y se llevó los zapaos en la mano. Tan pronto puso un pie fuera del hotel, ella comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. Se metió a un callejón donde recargo su espalda contra la pared y lentamente se deslizo hasta acabar en el piso. Abrazó sus rodillas y lloró. Miles de recuerdos de Yamcha le pasaron por la mente. La primera vez que lo conoció, su primer beso, su primera ves. Yamcha era su primer amor, y por la horrenda forma en la que le dolía el corazón, sabía que era también sería su ultimo amor. Nunca más se volvería a enamorar.

* * *

**Hola,¡muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Perdon por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero les prometo que no abandonare la historia. La terminare. **

**En fin, espero les halla gustado este capitulo. La relacion de Bulma y Yamcha ha llegado a su fin. Y bueno, ya sabemos porque nunca mas aprecio Marron en la historia :P ( digo ademas que dejo a Krillin )  
**

** Intentare conservar la escencia de todos lo personajes pero me saldre un poco con la de Goku. Me encanta escribir sobre su amistad con Bulma, pero la escribire de manera diferente. Espero les guste.**

**Por favor, diganme que les parecio este capitulo ¡Comenten!**


	7. Lo que trajo la cigueña

Bulma deambulaba de un lado a otro de su habitación con el teléfono en mano. Ayer, después de que rompió con Yamcha regreso a la corporación capsula hecha un mar de lágrimas, no quería hablar con nadie e hizo lo impensable: se comió un litro de nieve de chocolate mientras releía todas las cartas que Yamcha le había escrito. Pero eso fue ayer. Ya había llorado mucho y para sentirse mejor no había nada como arruinar la vida de su ex.

Ahora, estaba al teléfono con Goku, al cual había llamado bien temprano para contarle todo sobre su rompimiento con Yamcha

"…y luego dijo que me ama, ¡que me ama!"- Chillo Bulma indingnada-"¿ Puedes creerlo?"

"Um, ¿ No?"- Contesto Goku incierto-"Oye, Bulma ¿ ya terminaste? De verdad tengo que regresar a entrenar. Debo volverme mas fuerte para los androides"

"Si no hablo con alguien de esto ya no habrá tierra que salvar para cuando los androides lleguen"- Dijo Bulma dejando caer su puño en su escritorio, causando que varias hojas salieran volando.

"¿No quieres hablar con Milk mejor? Ella entiende más de esto que yo"

"No, te necesito a ti . Esto es lo que va a pasar, ya no le vamos a hablar a Yamcha. Le aplicaremos la ley del hielo"

"¿Vamos?"

"Si ,vamos. Tu eres mi amigo y como Yamcha me traiciono, tú vas a apoyarme . No le volveremos a hablarle a Yamcha jamás, lo ignoraremos y si muere, no lo desearemos a la vida de nuevo. Es mas, ni lo dejaras pelear a tu lado"

"Bulma, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a los androides"

"Vamos, Goku, ambos sabemos que Yamcha no será de mucha ayuda. Una mosca les hara mas daño a los androides con una picadura que Yamcha con todos sus ataques"- Dijo Bulma agitando la mano- "Cuando llegue el dia , le diremos que su ayuda no es requerida."

"¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?"

"¡No! Es lo justo"

"Pero Bulma…"

"Shhh."- Lo interrumpió Bulma enojada-"No me hagas hablar de todo lo que hecho por ti, Goku. Aun borro del internet todas las fotos en donde sales volando para que no te lleven al área 51 y experimenten contigo. Debes ser más cuidadoso, por cierto"

"¿Qué es el área 51?"

"Es…No importa"- Dijo Bulma-"El punto es que como mejores amigos aparte de compartir aventuras y diversión, también compartimos enemigos. Así que, ¿estás conmigo o no?"

Goku suspiro del otro lado de la línea y después de una pausa dijo- "De acuerdo, yo también actuare de manera fría con Yamcha"

"No, no fría. Helada. Quiero que al bastardo muera de hipotermia"-Dijo Bulma , firmemente mirándose al espejo y sonriendo maliciosamente.- "Lo ignoramos tanto que dudara de su propia existencia"

* * *

A medio día Bulma estaba en su oficina, atendiendo todos los asuntos pendientes. Su asistente entró, cargando una pila gigantesca de papeles. Bulma continúo leyendo el contrato que iba firmar con una compañía extranjera. Su asistente puso todos los papeles en un pequeño espacio que quedaba en el escritorio

"¿Cuál es mi agenda para hoy?"- Preguntó Bulma sin levantar la vista

"A las dos tiene una reunión con los científicos para ver el nuevo proyecto, a las tres tiene una conferencia con los socios, a las cinco tiene que ir al evento de carros nuevos para presentar nuestro más reciente modelo…"

"Espera"- Bulma levantó bruscamente la cabeza- "La presentación del carro no es hasta el treinta de este mes"

"Hoy es treinta, señorita Bulma"

"No, no"- Bulma le dio click a su computadora para que se prendiera y en la página de inicio apareció la fecha. En efecto, era treinta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – "No es posible"

"¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?"- preguntó la asistente observándola preocupadamente

"Si"- Contestó Bulma algo ausente, su mente estaba en otro lado. Después de un rato se percató de que su asistente continuaba sin moverse. Bulma agito la mano- "Puedes irte, Sara"

"Es Alice"- La corrigió tímidamente

"Como sea"- Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y saco su calendario. Como lo pensaba, tenía cinco días de retraso. Con todo lo de los androides y dirigir una empresa multimillonaria, Bulma se había olvidado por completo que su periodo debió llegarle hace cinco días. Eso le preocupo de inmediato pues haciendo cuentas había una gran probabilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Bulma presiono el botón del intercomunicador- "Sara, hazme una cita con el ginecólogo.

* * *

Una hora después, Bulma estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la Doctor Sam. El lugar estaba lleno de posters de bebes. Revistas para madres primerizas junto con folletos sobre el cuidado que se debe tener durante el embarazo estaban esparcidas en una mesita de madera. En una de las paredes estaba pintado como va creciendo el feto. Una señora con una panza redonda que parecía que iba a explotar estaba sentada a unos cuantos metros de ella. Bulma no podía quitar la vista de la panza de la mujer. ¿Así se iba a poner ella?

La mujer noto la mirada de Bulma y sonrió-" No es tan malo como parece"

Bulma arrugo la nariz- "Si tú lo dices."

"Hablo enserio. No necesitas una mesa para comer, puedo apoyar lo quiero en mi estómago"- La mujer rio y Bulma hizo lo mismo aunque ella no entendía el chiste

"No lo sé, siempre he sido talla cero" – dijo Bulma

"A mi también me preocupaba el como el embarazo iba cambiar mi cuerpo pero"- La mujer acaricio tiernamente su estómago-" Cuando me di cuenta que una vida estaba creciendo dentro de mi , lo único que me importaba era conocer a mi bebe"

Las palabras de la mujer le llegaron al corazón- "Soy una científica pero nada de lo que puedo crear se compara al dar a luz a un criatura."

"Señorita Brief"- Dijo la secretaria apuntando hacia el consultorio – "Ya puede pasar. El doctor Sam la está esperando"

Bulma le sonrió a la mujer y fue hacia el consultorio. Un doctor de mediana edad con una bata blanca, la saludo.

"¿Qué la trae por aquí, Señorita Brief?"- Él señalo una silla de cuero para que se sentara

Bulma se cruzó de piernas y se sentó derecha- "Creo que estoy embarazada."

Las palabras sonaban tan extrañas en su boca. Embarazada. Eso significaba que una vida crecía dentro de ella. Una vida que ella y Yamcha habían creado. Las cosas estaban muy mal con él en ese momento pero se las arreglaría. Por fin iba a hacer su sueño realidad: tener su propia familia. Estaba tan contenta que tal vez podía perdonar a Yamcha.

"De acuerdo"-Dijo el doctor, sonando un poco desconfiado. – "Tengo que hacerle unos exámenes para saber cuánto tiene y ver que todo esté bien."

"Haga todos los exámenes que quiera"

"Perfecto"- El doctor la condujo a otra habitación con varios aparatos –"Los resultados los tendremos dentro de un día"

Bulma junto las manos- "No puedo esperar."

* * *

En la noche, Bulma estaba sentada en su tocador, dándose los últimos retoques de polvo en sus mejillas. El vestido de seda forrado con encaje negro, se adaptaba a la perfección alrededor de su cintura y las caderas. Hoy tenía que ir a la fiesta de presentación del carro de la compañía. Por lo general, le encantaban las fiestas pero hoy lo único que quería hacer era quedarse en casa y pensar en su futuro bebé. Pero el trabajo era trabajo. Agarro su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y allí estaba parado Vegeta con sangre en todo su cuerpo.

Bulma exhaló bruscamente, llevándose una mano al corazón que le latía fuertemente – "Vegeta. Juro que estoy perdiendo mis reflejos por tu culpa"

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –"La cámara de gravedad se descompuso"

"La arreglare mañana a primera hora"

"Tengo que entrenar ahora"

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco- "¿Por qué crees que estoy vestida asi? ¿Para ir a cenar contigo?"

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, y la miro de arriba a abajo. Las mejillas de ella se encendieron al percatarse que él la estaba viendo. Él ladeo la cabeza-"Con esos trapos, diría que eres de la servidumbre"

Ella apretó los labios. - "¿Trapos?¡ Este vestido es carísimo!"

"Y por lo visto solo alcanzaste a comprar un pedazo"

"Asi es la moda en la tierra. No es como que tú entiendas de eso. En tu cerebro solo hay lugar para peleas y bananas, _mono._"

Vegeta cerro los puños y una línea apreció entre sus oscuras cejas- "Huh. Tienes agallas para ser una debilucha"

Ella cruzó los brazos-"Pues yo seré una debilucha pero por lo menos no tengo una cabeza de chorlito"

"Esa palabra no existe"

"Claro que si. Es parte de una expresión terrestre"

"Describe un cabeza de chorlito en una palabra"

"Fácil"- Bulma le sonrió tiernamente- "Vegeta"-Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta se encendieron y ella se dio por complacida. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar. –"Ya, ya, iré a ver qué es lo que le hiciste a la pobra cámara de gravedad"

* * *

El problema estaba en un enfunche que no permitía que la cámara pudiera producir la gravedad. Bulma se quitó los zapatos de tacón y se subió a una escalera para arreglarlo. Agarro las pinzas y cambio y apretó los cables

"…rojo con rojo. Y ¡listo!"- Dijo cuándo acabo. Estaba por bajar de la escalera pero con ese vestido, piso por accidente parte de el. Ella sintió como caía hacia atrás. Por un segundo vio el mundo de cabeza y se preparó para estrellarse contra el piso pero eso nunca paso.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba entre los brazos de Vegeta. El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco. Kami, que era hermoso. Guapo se quedaba corto.

"G-gracias"- susurró

Vegeta se tardó en reacción y cuando lo hizo, la soltó, dejándola caer al piso.

"Ay, ¡imbécil!"- Ella chilló , sobándose parte de su cadera.- "Eso dolió"

"Eso te pasa por ser tan torpe"- Espetó Vegeta

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado la palabra_ lo siento_?"

"No"- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –"¿Es otra palabra que inventaste?"

Bulma apretó los dientes. Intento ponerse de pie pero con ese vestido era difícil moverse. Vegeta volteó el rostro para otro lado y le tendió la mano. Ella estaba enojada y por instinto iba apartar la mano de un manotazo pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a tocarle. Le agarro la mano y con un fuerte tirón, Vegeta la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Se sacudió el polvo del vestido y se lo reajusto

"Sabes, sera mejor que ya madures. No voy a poder con dos niños en la casa"- Dijo Bulma, dandose media vuelta y dejando a un Vegeta sumamente confundido

* * *

**Uff, hace mucho que no subo capitulo. Se que este estuvo muy corto pero algo es algo. Espero poder actualizar pronto. ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Yles pido una disculpa por la otrografía y como tengo dislexia hay veces que me salto palabras o las acomodo mal. Según yo todo esta bien escrito pero de seguro e escrito muchas alreves. En fin,¿que les parecio este capitulo? ¿Bulma embarazada? Ha! Pronto lo sabran (;  
Tengo planeado un pequeño giro en la historia.**

**Por cierto,TODO el mundo de DB le pertence a Akira Toriyama**

**Comenten porfavor (:**


	8. Imposible

El día siguiente, Bulma estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la oficina del Doctor Sam, moviendo nerviosamente los pies. La secretaria le había marcado muy temprano en la mañana para decirle que los resultados estaban listos. Bulma salió disparada de su casa , fue al consultorio, y ahora estaba esperando al doctor. La puerta se abrió y el Doctor Sam entró con un portafolio en las manos, leyendo unos documentos.

Bulma descruzo sus piernas y se echó el cabello hacia atrás. El doctor asintió con la cabeza- "Buenos días, Señorita Brief"

Ella ignoró su saludo- "Y bien, ¿ cuánto tengo? ¿Ya se puede saber el sexo del bebe?" - Lo bombardeo con preguntas. Ella tenía tantas preguntas y quería que se las contestaran ya.- "Debo saber si es niño o niña para pintar su cuarto y comprarle ropa y..."

El doctor Sam levantó la mano para detenerla- "Señorita Brief"- Dijo el doctor con severidad e hizo una gran pausa- "Usted no está embarazada."

Ella parpadeo, fuerte. –"¿Qué?"- Estaba segura que había escuchado mal.

"Usted no está embarazada- El doctor pronunció cada palabra lentamente como si ella no hablara castellano- "Lo lamento, pero los resultados son negativos. Usted no esta embarazada"

"Pero, no e tenido mi periodo. Y yo soy como un reloj"- Ella argumentó, deseando que las palabras del doctor fueran equivocadas.

El doctor suspiró- "Eso puede ser por varios factores. Lo mas probable es que usted este bajo mucho estrés"

Eso era cierto. Lo de los androides la tenía estresada a mas no poder, sin embargo había otro cambios en su cuerpo-"He aumentado cinco kilos"- Bulma soltó

"Bueno, eso es porque esta gorda no porque este embarazada"- dijo el doctor simplemente.

Una vena le palpito en la frente y luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella le propino una cachetada tan fuerte que la cara del doctor se volteó. Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos del doctor por el dolor. Bulma le había dejado su mano pintada en la mejilla. - "Hum"-. Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró con superioridad. -"Pero que atrevido"

"Lo siento"- El doctor se frotó frenéticamente la mejilla –"Lo que quise decir es que el aumento de peso no significa que este embarazada, de hecho..."- El doctor se puso serio pero a la vez se alejo a una distancia considerada de Bulma- "Los exámenes han arrojado otra cosa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

El doctor apretó los labios –"Usted no puede tener hijos"

Okay, esta vez si que había escuchado mal. Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación. Después de un minuto ella hablo-"¿Qué?"

"Señorita Brief, según los resultados ,usted no puede tener hijos"- El doctor tomó una gran bocanada de aire -"Ya los revise detalladamente y es un hecho, usted no puede tener hijos. Lo que sucede es que..."

Bulma dejo de escuchar. Las palabras del doctor le resonaron en la cabeza como eco , luego viajaron por su garganta, directo a su corazón y lo destrozaron, junto con todos sus deseos y aspiraciones. Por un momento, todo le daba vueltas. Ella se dejo caer en el asiento, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración.

"D-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer"- Dijo ella, negándose a darse por vencida – "Un tratamiento, o algo así. No importa el costo."

"Esto es algo que su dinero no puede comprar. Lo siento, mucho"

Sus ánimos se desinflaron como un globo pero entonces recordó, tenía las esferas del dragón. ¡Podía pedir ser capaz de tener un bebe! Después de todo, tal vez era algo bueno que no estuviera embarazada de Yamcha. La verdad, lo ultimo que quería era que ese imbécil fuera el padre de sus hijos. Claro, después de que el peligro que representaban los andriodes pasara, podía pedir su deseo. Cuando la tierra estuviera a salvo y ella encontrara su príncipe azul

"¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera?"- Preguntó el doctor, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad

Bulma acomodó el tirante de su bolsa –"Eso es porque yo se algo que usted desconoce"- Se puso de pie, cruzó la habitación y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta-"Muchas gracias por su incompetencia."

* * *

Todo el camino a casa no pudo evitar sentiré triste. No podía tener hijos. Al menos no por su cuenta. Tenía que usar las esferas para hacerlo realidad. Eso provocaba que su corazón se encogiera un poco.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su casa. Descendió su coche al suelo, apagó el motor y luego se bajó. En la puerta principal, una figura estaba recargada contra la pared. Bulma entrecerró los ojos, intentando visualizar quien era. Cuando se acercó un poco más, se dio cuenta que era Yamcha. Por un momento considero darse la vuelta e ir a otro lado pero, ¿Por qué se tenía que ir ella?. Esta era su casa. El intruso aquí era Yamcha.

Con paso firme y el ceño fruncido, Bulma avanzó hacía él. Yamcha se percató de que ella se aproximaba y torpemente se acomodó la camisa.

"Ugh"- Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos-"Parece que al señor de la basura se le olvido una bolsa"

Yamcha apretó los labios –"Me lo merezco"

Bulma apretó la mandíbula, dio un gran paso y le dio un puñetazo. Su puño se conectó con la mejilla de Yamcha más fuerte de lo que ambos esperaban. –"Lo entiendo"- Dijo él, limpiándose la sangre que le brotaba de la boca-"Quieres lastimarme como yo te lastime"

"No, no es eso"-contestó ella, sosteniendo su puño en su otra mano –"Yo nunca podré lastimarte como tú me lastimaste. Puede que te lastime físicamente, puedo hacerte sangrar. Pero no puedo romperte el corazón como tú me rompiste el mío"- Todas las emociones se le atascaron en la garganta y la voz le salió entrecortada. Sin quererlo, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-"No puedo hacerte pedazos."

"Bulma yo…"-Empezó el

"No quiero oírte"- Dijo Bulma tapándose lo oídos-"¡Largo!"

"Pero…"- Yamcha se acercó a ella.

"¡LARGO!"-gritó Bulma a todo pulmón

Yamcha apretó los labios, se dio media vuelta, y salió volando. Bulma se recargó contra la puerta y vio impotentemente como se alejaba todo lo que ella quiso una vez.

* * *

¡Esa maldita cámara de gravedad! Otra vez se había descompuesto. Tenía que encontrar a esa mujer para que la arreglara. No podía perder más tiempo. Los meses estaban pasando y el aún no alcanzaba los poderes del legendario Saiyajin. Vegeta tenía que entrenar más duro por más tiempo. Y no podía hacerlo sí la maldita cámara de gravedad se descomponía a cada rato.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y sentir él ki de la terrícola. Vegeta frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón el ki de ella estaba más elevado de lo normal. Entró a la casa y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Abrió la puerta y sus reflejos entraron en acción cuando una computadora se dirigío hacia él. Se agachó y la computadora se estrelló contra la pared. Una mujer rubia temblaba enfrente del escritorio de la terrícola.

"S-Señorita Bulma, lo siento pero es imposible conseguir esa cita. La dueña de la corporación Pavilon no está disponible"- dijo temerosa la rubia

"¡Estoy harta de que me digan que las cosas no son posibles!"- La terrícola dejo caer sus puños en el escritorio, causando que varios papeles salieran volando-"Consígueme esa cita sino quieres que tu siguiente periodo te salga por la nariz"

La respiración dela terrícola estaba agitada, y tenía una mirada asesina. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a golpear a alguien. Al verla así de enojada, el miembro de él se puso duro en respuesta.

Era la primera vez que él se excitaba por algo que no fuera pelear. Pero bueno, con la terrícola lo único que hacía era pelear. Vegeta se irritó por la reacción de su cuerpo. Ni que ella fuera atractiva. Era ruidosa, mandona y una verdadera arpía. Y esos eran sus atributos buenos. En verdad que no la toleraba.

"¿Por qué sigues allí parada?"- Le gritó la terrícola a la rubia- "¡Muévete! ¡Consígueme esta cita!"

La rubia asintió y murmuro unas palabras incoherentes antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. La terrícola inhaló profundamente, su pecho se infló y él sintió una punzada en su ingle. Nunca antes había notado lo dotada que estaba ella.

Vegeta se reprimió a sí mismo por siquiera pensar en eso. Tenía que concentrar toda su atención en entrenar. En convertirse en un super Saiyajin. En ganarle a Kakarotto. Eso era todo lo que importaba. Lo demás era una distracción y una pérdida de tiempo.

La terrícola entrecerró lo ojos- "¿Qué quieres, Vegeta?"- Vegeta abrió la boca para hablar pero ella lo interrumpió-"Déjame adivinar. ¿La cámara de gravedad se descompuso?" – Ella cruzó los brazos- "Bueno, ahora no es un buen momento. Mañana la arreglare"

"¡YO NO TENGO TIEMPO!"- Explotó Vegeta

"Estoy ocupada"- siseó la terrícola-" Tendrás que esperar"

"No me gusta esperar"- dijo Vegeta fríamente-"Así que, ¡REPARALA AHORA!"

La terrícola arqueó una ceja- "Oh, puede que tus gritos asusten a los demás pero no a mí. Te sugiero amablemente que saques tu trasero de mi laboratorio y ¡ME DEJES EN PAZ!"

Vegeta apretó los puños, caminó hacia el escritorio y se detuvo cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella- "Sabes, lo único tolerable en ti es que aun conociendo mi reputación, como quiera te atreves a retarme." – Él ladeó la cabeza- "Ni siquiera Nappa se atrevía a hacer eso. Eres una tonta"

Los ojos de la terrícola se agrandaron y su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Los hombros de ella se sacudieron mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Estaba llorando.

La terrícola estaba llorando.

Vegeta no entendía porque. Le había dicho cosas peores. Ella siempre aguantaba todos los insultos que él le decía y ella se vengaba insultando mucho peor. Algo andaba mal con ella. Pero no era como que él le iba a preguntar que le pasaba. La terrícola se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró más fuerte.

"Oye"- Vegeta dijo, sintiéndose incomodo- "Deja de hacer eso"

La terrícola se descubrió la cara- "Yamcha…..doctor….dijo…¡AHHH!"-Ella hizo unas muecas horribles mientras chillaba. La extraña pintura que se ponía en los ojos se le corrió, dejando manchas negras en toda su cara. Ella balbuceo algo que Vegeta no pude entender. Él se estremeció. Ese breve momento en él que vio algo atractivo en ella, se desvaneció. Con moco saliéndole de la nariz, los ojos rojos y la cara toda manchada, la terrícola se veía horrible.

Que bueno.

Ella siempre tenía que ser horrible ante sus ojos. Una parte de él se alegraba verla así; llorando y viéndose fea . Pero por otro lado, él quería que la terrícola dejara de chillar y arreglara la cámara de gravedad de una vez.

Sabía que sí le decía algo a ella en ese estado, solo empeoraría las cosas y la terrícola llorarías más. Los fuertes quejidos de ella le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Tenía que salir de esa casa. Con la cámara de gravedad descompuesta, él no tenía por qué quedarse en esa casa. Él debía ir a otro lado donde pudiera entrenar. Un lugar en donde no hubiera distracciones y donde él se pudiera concentrarse al cien por ciento en su entrenamiento.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y le dio a ella la espalda- "La cámara de gravedad debe estar arreglada para cuando yo regrese."

Y con eso salió, en busca del lugar perfecto para entrenar durante todo un mes. Tenía que poner distancia entre él y la terrícola, y asegurarse de que ese pensamiento no regresara jamás.

* * *

**Este capítulo es corto pero es mejor que nada hehe**

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿ les gusto? Intentare actualizar mas pronto (;**

**¡La acción entre estos dos ya va a comenzar!**

**¡Comenten, porfavor!  
**

**P.D. Todo el mundo de DB le pertenece a Akira Toriyama **


	9. ¡Esto es guerra!

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Bulma se detuvo en el umbral y se recargo contra el marco mientras cruzaba los brazos. Hace tres meses que él se había ido. Salió volando y desapareció. Ella soltó un suspiro. No sabía porque su ausencia le afectaba tanto. Debía estar feliz que ese mono ya no estuviera en su casa, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía una sensación de vacío. Bulma sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo averiguar el porqué de eso y se dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina.

Se sirvió una taza de café y la sostuvo con ambas manos, acercando la cara al vaho hasta que le quemó un poco. El dolor le entumeció las mejillas y sus ojos le ardieron. Ella combatió el impulso de soltarla; necesitaba que el entumecimiento borrara las imágenes que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. La primera vez que lo conoció, en Namekusein. Ella estaba aterrada ante su presencia, él había amenazado a Krillin con matarla si no le entregaba la esfera del dragón y luego cuando intentaron huir, él lanzo varios ataques en su dirección que casi los matan. ¿Cómo podría echar de menos a alguien quien le inspiraba terror? A un destructor de planetas. A un guerrero frio y despiadado.

_¿Qué clase de persona extrañaba a un asesino?_

—Yo también lo echo de menos —dijo una voz cantarina.

Bulma levantó la mirada. Su madre sonreía mientras masticaba un trozo de pan dulce.

—¿Qué?

—A Vegeta. Yo también lo echo de menos

—Yo no lo echo de menos —espetó Bulma.

Su madre sonrió.

— Llevas media hora mirando el lugar donde Vegeta se sentaba habitualmente.

—Yo…—Ella abrió y cerró la boca. Sus manos temblaron un poco y dejo en la mesa la taza de café, pero la porcelana entrechocó con la superficie de vidrio por su movimiento brusco. No se había dedo cuenta que su mirada estaba fija en la silla vacía enfrente de ella—. No lo echo de menos. Él se comía todo lo que había en el refrigerador, descomponía constantemente la cámara de gravedad, ensuciaba toda la casa con sus botas llenas de lodo, se acababa toda el agua caliente, oh, y se la pasaba amenazándome con destruirme a cada rato. ¿Por qué lo extrañaría?

—Porque sabes que él nunca te haría daño —respondió su madre calmadamente.

—Estas loca —Bulma se puso de pie abruptamente—. Completamente loca.

Bebió todo el contenido de la taza y salió de la cocina. Tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas importantes. Como averiguar sobre los androides. El tiempo se estaba acabando y no podía malgastarlo pensando en el idiota de Vegeta.

Los días pasaron, Vegeta seguía ausente y Bulma trabajaba en nuevos prototipos de robots. Era de mañana y Bulma estaba apretando las tuercas de una máquina. Eso era trabajo de un empleado, pero no confiaba en que lo hicieran bien. Tenía que hacerlo ella. Agarró el martillo y lo estrelló fuertemente contra el metal. El sonido retumbó por la habitación y su mano vibró un poco. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que no había flacidez bajo sus brazos que se moviera como gelatina. Su cuerpo seguía en perfecta condición. Nada fuera de su lugar. Ladeó la cabeza, mientras se examinaba en el reflejo del metal. Su pelo azul estaba esponjado, estilo afro. Ella apretó los labios. Era momento de un cambio.

* * *

Continúo martillando hasta que todos los clavos estuvieron en una hilera perfecta sobre la máquina. Se limpió las manos en una toalla mientras se quitaba el sudor de la cara con su hombro derecho. Después de bañarse, se subió a su carro y se dirigió a la estética.

—Oh, esto se siente muy bien —dijo cuándo una peluquera le estaba masajeando el pelo mientras se lo lavaba. El agua tibia caía en la parte trasera de su cuello y un aroma a vainilla le cosquilleaba la nariz.

—Hace mucho que no la vemos, señorita Brief —dijo Paula, la estilista, mientras ponía una toalla sobre los hombros de Bulma.

—He estado ocupada —Ella se puso de pie, y se sentó en la silla giratoria enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Claro, es la presidenta de corporación capsula. Es un trabajo demandante.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Qué estilo desea ahora?

—Mmm… —Bulma puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, meditando— Corto y lacio—Decidió.

—De acuerdo —La estilista le colocó un delantal rosa y se dispuso a cortar su cabello. Poco a poco el piso se cubrió de cabellera azul y su cabeza se sintió más ligera. Ella cerró los ojos, relajándose.

Venir a la estética siempre la ponía de mejor humor. Empezó a tararear la canción que se oía de fondo. Era una melodía melancólica y a la vez dulce. Le puso atención a la letra y de inmediato la relacionó con alguien. _Quisiera ser tu hermoso infierno. Tu hermoso infierno. Quisiera ser tu hermoso infierno. Tu hermoso infierno. _Vegeta. Se imaginó sus manos recorriendo su barbilla, bajando por su espalda…

—¿Qué te pasa? —Chilló ella, abriendo los ojos, reprimiéndose a ella misma por pensar siquiera en eso.

Paula levantó las manos, alarmada.

—Lo siento, señorita.

—No —Bulma tragó la saliva que se había formado en su boca. Tomó un gran bocado de aire y miro a Paula a través del espejo—. No pasa nada.

—Ya acabé —dijo Paula, sacudiéndole en cuello con una brocha para quitar los cabellitos.

Bulma sonrió, satisfecha con su nuevo corte.

—Me encanta.

—Me alegra —Paula hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Se dispuso a pagar en la caja, dejándole una jugosa propina. Después deambulo por el centro comercial, en busca de nuevos atuendos. Entraba y salía con las manos llenas de bolsas, en todas las tiendas a las que visitaba. Casi vacío la joyería y compró un labial de cada tono en el área de maquillaje. Todos y cada uno de los hombres se detenían para admirarla. Las mujeres la miraban con recelo. Faltaba casi media hora para que cerraran todas las tiendas cuando decidió irse a casa.

* * *

Estaba a punto de entrar a su dormitorio cuando sintió que alguien la vigilaba. Se detuvo un momento, frunciendo el ceño y luego se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Vegeta, con el pelo despeinado, su traje de pelea rajado, y con más cortadas que piel.

Las bolsas cayeron de sus manos y su boca formo un O.

—Regresaste —Susurró ella.

Vegeta se cruzó se brazos y soltó un bufido. Bulma parpadeo varias veces, asegurándose que él era real y no producto de su imaginación.

—Muero de hambre —Dijo él, al mismo tiempo que su estómago emitía un rugido.

—Esto no es un hotel —repuso ella, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera—. No puedes solo llegar y pedir que te sirvan de comer.

—Estaba entrenando —siseo él—. Yo no pierdo el tiempo en estupideces como tú.

—¿Estupideces? He estado trabajando en tecnología que podría revolucionar el mundo.

—Oh, claro —dijo, mirando las bolsas llenas de ropa.

—Me tome un descanso.

—Lo que digas. Podrías ser útil y prepárame algo que comer.

—Podrías dejar de ser un imbécil y pedírmelo gentilmente.

—Eso no va pasar.

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces porque insistes?

—Eres un mono. Te tengo que entrenar. Ahora estas en la civilización y tenemos modales.

Una vena palpito en la frente de Vegeta.

—Eres la persona más vulgar que conozco. Siempre gritando, ordenando.

—Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente

—No. Eres una arpía.

Bulma soltó un gritito de indignación, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Meh. Cierto. Pero tú eres un bastardo.

Vegeta levantó el mentón de manera altanera

—¿Y?

Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

No había pasado ni tres semanas cuando estos dos estaban peleando como perros y gatos. Bulma no entendía porque hubo un momento donde creyó extrañar al príncipe de los engreídos. Era de mañana y Bulma estaba que echaba lumbre al ver uno de sus mejores vestidos cubierto en sudor y tierra. Abrió su computadora y prendió la cámara para verse en el monitor de Vegeta. Él estaba dando patadas y puñetazos en el aire.  
—¡Tú! —Chilló ella, mostrando en la pantalla el vestido sucio— Mono estúpido de bajo coeficiente intelectual. ¡Esto no es un trapo, es un vestido!

—Es lo mismo para mí —replicó el antes de continuar entrenando.

Bulma apretó la mandíbula. Estaba harta de que Vegeta hiciera lo que quisiera sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ya era hora que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar.  
Ella saco una tableta y abrió la aplicación de todos los robots y demás apartados que estaban en la cámara de gravedad.

—De acuerdo —Y con eso apretó un botón que deshabilitó los robots que soltaban los rayos que Vegeta esquivaba. Él se quedó en aire, fulminándola con la mirada—. No hay lugar en el mundo donde puedas entrenar como lo haces en la cámara de gravedad. La única razón por la que regresaste es porque necesitas mi tecnología. Y no voy a dejar que la uses al menos que me respetes a mí y a mis cosas.

Ella siguió apretando botones y los aparatos que Vegeta estaba usando se fueron apagando uno por uno.

—¡Muchacha terrícola! —gruño muy enojado, mientras apretaba los puños— Si sigues haciendo eso juro que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes matarme porque soy la única que sabe cómo funcionan esas máquinas.

El labio superior de Vegeta tembló y despareció de la pantalla. Bulma frunció el ceño y utilizo la aplicación donde estaban las cámaras para ver a donde se fue. Entonces lo vio entrando a su habitación. Ella acercó la cara a la tableta para ver mejor y vio que de su cuarto salía una mezcla de colores.  
—¡Ese idiota! —Bulma brincó de su asiento, apretó la tableta contra su pecho, y corrió hasta su habitación.  
Vegeta estaba rasgando cuanta ropa encontraba, haciéndola espagueti y tirándola al piso. Bulma soltó un gritito de indignación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te metes con mis cosas, yo me meto con las tuyas.

—Disculpa, pero fui yo quien construyo esas máquinas. Son mías.

—Yo las estaba usando.

—Sí, pero si no te portas bien, entonces no juegas con ellas —Vegeta apretó la mandíbula, sosteniendo un vestido largo de lentejuelas —. Ahora, pon ese vestido en el piso.

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, y cortó el vestido en dos, como si fuera una hoja

—No.

—¿Tienes una idea de cuanto costo eso? —Vegeta hizo una mueca desagradable, formó una bola de energía que voló hacia el otro lado de la habitación y destruyo toda la colección de zapatos de Bulma. Ella gritó y se cubrió la boca con las manos, horrorizada—. Hay una línea, Vegeta. Y la acabas de cruzar.

Vegeta sonrió, satisfecho.

¿Creía que se iba a salir con la suya? Pues no. Se metió con la chica equivocada. Bulma se giró sobre sus talones, salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó al taller y agarró un aparato de rayos laser. Fue hacia donde estaba la cámara de gravedad y comenzó a hacer un enorme agujero en el casco. En segundos, Vegeta apareció a su lado. Bulma se encogió de hombros, y le dio una sonrisa tierna.

— Siempre creí que le hacían falta ventanas.

—¡Deja de hacer eso, muchacha terricola!

—Tu empezaste. Ahora, te puedes disculpar o podemos seguir con este jueguito. Tú decides. Yo tengo todo el día.

Vegeta puso cara de aburrimiento, voló hacia la pared de su cuarto, y le dio un pequeño golpecito. Poco a poco, unas grietas se formaron, hasta que la pared cedió y se derrumbó. Bulma suspiró pesadamente mientras subía al máximo el poder del rayo láser, _entonces así serían las cosas._

* * *

_¡Boom!_

—Vaya, que esos niños juegan rudo —Observó el Dr. Brief, estirándose el bigote. A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión y una risa macabra. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda —. Vegeta tiene una risa terrorífica.

—Esa es Bulma, querido —dijo la Sra. Brief antes de sorber un poco de su té.

El Dr. Brief miró afuera. Bulma se reía mientras sostenía una moto sierra y cortaba a la mitad uno de los robots de entrenamiento.

—A este paso van a destruir toda la casa.

—No te preocupes. Aquí estamos a salvo. Nunca se atreverían a destruir la cocina. —La Sra. Brief se puso de pie y camino al refrigerador —. Sera mejor que les haga de comer. Ya deben estar hambrientos.

_¡BOOM!_

Hubo otra explosión que hizo retumbar la cocina.

El Dr. Brief se dio media vuelta y empezó a ayudar a su esposa a poner la mesa.

No se dio cuenta que cuando el humo de la explosión se desvaneció, reveló un montón de escombros y en medio de esos escombros, Vegeta y Bulma se estaban besando, apasionadamente.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. No se preocupen, en el próximo capitulo pondré que paso entre ellos que los llevo a ese beso y que paso después de ese beso. Solo que no soy buena escribiendo ese tipo de escenas, asi que una disculpa de antemano. **

**Pero, ¿que les pareció?**

** Comenten, por favor :)**


End file.
